A Light in Darker Days
by Raven55
Summary: The war against Voldemort is raging on. Hermione is captured and held captive at Malfoy Manor. She finds herself trusting someone she never thought to be on her side. They have to get her out and back to the Order before its too late.
1. chapter one: Shadows in the dark

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, never will. That good enough for ya?  
  
~*~ A Light in Darker Days ~*~  
  
~ Chapter one: Shadows in the dark ~  
  
Shiftily he looked around. It was quiet. He couldn't see much, but he didn't dare to leave his shadows. Behind him was Ron. He, too, was looking scared. His eyes were tired. They didn't know how long they had been waiting in the dark.  
  
"It's quiet."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you think...it's over?"  
  
Harry looked at his friend. "No. I don't think it is. This is just the quiet before the storm."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut up Ron! We can't give away this hiding place!"  
  
He took a deep breath and stepped out from the dark, carefully. There was no one in sight.  
  
"Okay. Coast is clear."  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed Harry from behind, covering his mouth with their hand. He tried to scream, to wrestle himself free. But suddenly he stopped. Somehow he felt there was no need to.  
  
"The Phoenix always triumphs over the sleeping Cobra. Harry. Follow me." Dumbledore said, beckoning him to follow.  
  
Dumbledore led them out to a field. McGonagall was there, and Snape. Lupin stood at the far end of the field, guarding that end. Next to him was Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed with relief. She was safe.  
  
She ran over to him and kissed him.  
  
"Oh God, I was so scared! I thought they'd gotten you..." he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm safe."  
  
At that moment Ginny, Fred, George and mr. Weasley appeared. "The Phoenix always triumphs over the sleeping Cobra. Albus, we came as soon as we could."  
  
"Yes. Thank you Arthur. We broke through their first lines of defense. But not without paying dearly. I'm afraid we've lost Neville and also Luna...and Charlie."  
  
Ginny gasped. Fred hugged her. Mr. Weasley fought back his tears as he layed a comforting hand on George's shoulder. Harry supported Ron, while gazing at Hermione. What if she was hurt too. This was a war after all. Anything could happen to her.  
  
He took her aside from the others. "Hermione...I don't want you here to fight. It's too dangerous. I can't risk you getting hurt. I love you too much."  
  
In his pocket he felt a little box with a ring. He wanted to give it now...but it would have to wait."  
  
"Harry. Don't do this. I will stay and fight. You know you need me here. I can't go, leaving my friends on their own."  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Hey you, cheer up!" she said with a cheery voice. "It's a war, these things happen. It's terrible I know but...at least we're winning. We're going to win this Harry."  
  
She took hold of his hand and led him to the others. Dumbledore smiled at her.  
  
"All right. Minerva, you take Ginny, Fred, George and Severus. Try to dispose of the guards at the Left Gate. Then, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I will charge inside, to finish this."  
  
Everyone nodded. No time for lingering. This was time to act.  
  
The first group left immediately, but not before Ron had hugged them all.  
  
"Be careful out there."  
  
Ginny smiled. "I remember that it was me saving you last time."  
  
"Yeah wel...don't make me have to change that okay?"  
  
Then they set out.  
  
Lupin and Dumbledore started to talk to each other in hushed voices. "McNair is out, so are Nott and Goyle. I have lost count, but we're still outnumbered."  
  
"Don't worry, Remus. We've got Harry. I'm sure this will work out."  
  
Harry turned away from them. Ron and Hermione followed him.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He grabbed his head as a flash of pain made him dizzy. In the distance he could hear loud, high pitched laughter. "It is time. Take the girl. The girl!"  
  
He shook his head violently. It had been worse than ever. Voldemort was close.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He slowly turned around, looking straight into her eyes. Suddenly he felt something hot pass his ear.  
  
"Hermione! Get down!"  
  
Ron pulled Harry down to the ground. Harry tried to reach for Hermione, but it was too late. She was hit by a red stunning spell.  
  
"No!"  
  
He tried to get to his feet, but Ron pulled him down.  
  
"Harry, no."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Harry, stay down." Said Lupin, who had crawled into their direction.  
  
All Harry could do was watch Hermione's stiff body fall over, onto the grass as seven dark shadows surrounded her.  
  
"Take the girl, leave the others." A cold voice ordered.  
  
"Malfoy! Leave her alone!"  
  
One of the shadows turned around and faced him. "I see a mask cannot fool you easily, Potter. But you can't attack us all at once. We, however, can do as we please." He turned back and pointed at two of the others.  
  
"You two. Take her. The others go and support the rest of our forces at the Left Gate. Go."  
  
And with a swish of a wand five shadows disappeared. Harry could see Hermione through the cloaks of the two shadows. He got to his feet and dan towards her.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Two masks stared back at him, blank. Hermione didn't move.  
  
Someone grabbed his arms, stopping him from getting too close. He looked back. Lupin and Ron. Dumbledore was knocked out.  
  
"Ron! Let go!" he raged. "I've got to save her! She's your friend too!"  
  
"Don't do it! You'll end up dead!"  
  
"What about Hermione?"  
  
He looked back at Hermione again, just in time to see her being dragged down the path. He wrestled himself free and ran.  
  
"Stop! Hermione!" he was gaining on them.  
  
The shadows gave each other a glance and looked back at the boy who was following them. Suddenly they vanished, and with them, so did Hermione.  
  
Harry looked from left to right. "No! Where are they? Hermione!"  
  
He took out his wand. "Where are you! Come out and fight me you bastards!"  
  
"Harry, mate..." Ron had caught up and layed a hand on his shoulder. "Where- ?"  
  
"She's gone!" Harry's voice was full of tears.  
  
Ron couldn't understand. "What do you mean...is she...dead?"  
  
Harry's face suddenly looked stoney. What if they had killed her? What would stop them from killing her, she was their enemy.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"...she...they took her...they disappeared." Harry could feel a single tear roll down his cheek.  
  
Ron's voice was shaking. "It'll be all right Harry, they won't kill her." He said, trying to convince himself as much as his friend.  
  
Harry snapped around and looked Ron straight in the face.  
  
"Why not?" he screamed. "She'll never go over to their side. She'll die before she joins Voldemort!"  
  
"I- they-"  
  
"Because they need her, Harry." Lupin interrupted.  
  
Harry looked puzzled at him. "Why do they need Hermione?"  
  
"Because..." Lupin sighed. "Because they know you love her. They're counting on you to go and rescue her without thinking straight. They want you to head off alone, they want you to. So they can lure you into a trap. You've got to see Harry, you've got to understand. You musn't do anything rash. Leave it to us. Dumbledore will have a plan."  
  
Ron nodded understandingly. "Yes...Harry, listen to him. I miss her too, I'm worried too. But if they want you to go..."  
  
Then he turned to Lupin. "How is Dumbledore. Still unconcious? Is he hurt badly?"  
  
Lupin shook his head. "He's okay. Concious again. He called back group one. They'll be back any second now."  
  
The moment he had finished his sentence the sound of swishing robes sounded behind them.  
  
"Harry! Ron! What happened?" Ginny said as she rushed towards them.  
  
She glanced around. "Where's Hermione?" she asked. "Where is she?"  
  
Ron quietly guided her away from Harry. "Don't mention her. I'll tell you later."  
  
She gave him a puzzled look but joined Fred and George.  
  
Harry was still glancing up and down the path where the Deatheaters had disappeared. He could hear Ron mutter to his sister behind him.  
  
She was gone. Hermione had fallen into enemy hands. He held his hands as fists and breathed heavily. They would pay. If they had hurt her...he would make sure to get her back.  
  
'I'll find you Hermione. I won't let them hurt you.'  
  
"Harry, it's time to go." Dumbledore's calm voice sounded from behind.  
  
"Harry, let's go! They know where we are, we have to go!" mr. Weasly was shouting.  
  
George and Lupin grabbed his arms and dragged him away. He didn't resist. Willingly he let himself be dragged away from the field. He could not help her now, standing here. What was the point.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. chapter two: Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
AN: This may seem a very short chapter....but this is the lenght of most of the other chapters yet to come. Although chapters do get longer towards the end.  
  
Chapter two: Captured   
  
"Are you sure, Albus?"  
  
"Yes Minerva, quite sure."  
  
"Albus, we need to act soon."  
  
"Severus, we can't do anything without thinking it through. We can't let Harry run off to save her. They know he will, that's what they're hoping for. We must devise a plan."  
  
"But how do we know that she's safe? The longer we wait, the more impatient they will get. They might think we've given up on her and kill her. She's of no further use to them."  
  
Harry's eyes shot wide open. The door to the corridor was open, just wide enough for him to hear them talk.  
  
'They're giving up on her!' he thought.  
  
"Albus! I've just heard where they are keeping her. We interrogated Avery. He couldn't stay silent after a few drops of your Veritaserum Severus." Lupin's voice sounded excited. "She's being held captive at Malfoy Manor!"  
  
"Wonderful. Now we can start planning."  
  
Harry peered around the corner of the door. Malfoy Manor!  
  
'Now I can...no...I shouldn't. It's what they want me to do. But...what if they kill Hermione? I can't let that happen. I'll save her before that moment comes.'  
  
He quickly rummaged through his trunk and found his dad's old cloak. One last look at the door, but he couldn't stop now. With one swish he pulled the cloak tightly around himself and climbed out the window. If the others didn't haste to rescue Hermione, then he would.  
  
With a loud snap he closed the window and ran out into the dark night. He could hear surprised shouts from the house.  
  
"Harry! Harry where are you?"  
  
"He's taken his cloak!"  
  
"We've got to find him, Albus."  
  
Harry glanced back, but didn't change his mind. He took out his wand and with a swift crackling sound he disappeared.  
  
It was cold. And damp. Water was dripping down the stone walls. Everything was hurting. She was surprised when she found she could move her hands and feet. She wasn't bound.  
  
She dared to open her eyes, but it was too dark to see anything. A stinging pain sharpened her senses. Carefully she touched her knee to see if there was a wound. Luckily it was only a light cut.  
  
She groaned. Where was she? She stood up and stretched out her hands, finding her way to the wall. It was a small room, with only one window. Barred of course. There was also an iron door. No way she could get that one open. Suddenly she searched her pockets for her wand.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
It was gone.  
  
She was startled when the door suddenly swung open. Three dark figures slowly stepped inside.  
  
"Well well Granger...never thought I'd see this day. Not so clever now eh?"  
  
She recognised the drawling voice at once.  
  
"Malfoy! You...you bastard. Let me out right now."  
  
"Tisk tisk. Do you really think that is going to save you? I expected better from you." He spat.  
  
"At least I don't side with someone out of fear my father will kill me."  
  
Before she knew what was going on he had raced towards her and punched her in her stommach. She collapsed on to the floor, heavily gasping for breath. Malfoy smirked.  
  
He roughly grabbed her hair, tugging her head higher in the air. "Watch your mouth mudblood. You're on thin ice."  
  
He threw her down to the floor again. She could feel blood trickling down her face from a cut on her temple. She didn't move.  
  
"Tell my father the 'interrogation' is going as planned. Leave us." He said to the figures.  
  
They nodded, closing the door behind them. Neither of them moved until the sounds of footsteps had died away.  
  
"Right." He muttered, offering her his hand to help her up. "Let's talk business."  
  


* * *

Well, wow, reviews! And one from someone I already knew from another story! I didn't know you liked Harry Potter fics too Dark Angels!  
  
Dark Angels: Like I was saying, it was a really big and nice surpirse to get a review from you for a HP fic, because I didn't know you liked those. But it's great hearing from you again. I just hope you like this story as much as Bittersweet Goodbyes. And I'm really flattered that you've put me on your favorite autors list! Thank you!  
  
fireangel-the-HP-fan: Thanks for the review, more of Hermione's pov in teh next chapter.  
  
Keddababy: Yes I am continuing this story! It's got loads of chapters coming up, so don't worry!!!! 


	3. chapter three: Hidingplace

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
AN: I decided to update a little sooner than I intended to do, because I leave for Italy on wednesday. We're going with school! Yay! I'm really looking forward to it. But, because I'll be gone a week, I didn't want to leave you hanging without an update. So here it is, chapter nr. three. Sorry it's a short chapter, another one. So, er, where did we leave off...oh yeah, Draco just said 'Let's tak business' after beating Hermione up with two of his goons in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Chapter three: Hidingplace  
  
She looked into his face. It was no longer harsh. He looked concerned.  
  
"Sorry I beat you up...I had to, with those buffoons around, telling my father about my every move. Here."  
  
He took a cloth from his pocket and carefully cleaned the blood of her cheek.  
  
"You look terrible...what happened, apart from my beating you up?"  
  
"Malfoy...what are you doing? You can't fool me you know. What does your precious master want?"  
  
For a second hatred flared through his eyes.  
  
"You think Voldemort is my master." He said quietly. "And I don't blame you for it. Everyone assumes it to be true. But it's not."  
  
Hermione lauged scornfully.  
  
"Fine! Don't believe me." He said hotly. "I'm sure you'd rather die by my father's hand then be saved by mine."  
  
He turned around and walked to the door.  
  
"Malfoy...if you do not serve Voldemort, then who do you side with?"  
  
"The Order. You know which Order I mean Granger. The Phoenix always triumphs over the sleeping Cobra." He said with a meaningful glance. "I'm a spy for Dumbledore. He knows you're here."  
  
"He does? Then so does Harry! He'll come to save me, I know he will. It's his nature!"  
  
But he grabbed her wrist painfully. "Don't you understand? Don't you see it at all?" he asked desperately. "Voldemort has this all planned. He wants Potter to come this way. It's a trap. And you're the bait."  
  
She wrestled her arm free from his grasp and grabbed his wrist in return.  
  
"What do you mean?" she hissed.  
  
He roughly pulled his arm back, tearing a bit of his sleeve. She watched the small bit of cloth fall to the ground.  
  
"If Potter gets anywhere near the Manor he will be captured and killed. That's why I have to get you out of here before he tries anything stupid. Come one. I'm goin to hide you. The safest place right now is a secret place in my room. No one knows of its existance."  
  
He opened the door carefully and looked out into the corridor.  
  
"Coast is clear. Take this and follow me closely."  
  
He tossed her a bundle of cloth. An invisibility cloak! She draped it around herself and followed het young man. Up the stairs, throuhg a hallway, another hallway, more stairs, a left corner, another one. Then they reached a door. He opened it and waited to let her in, then he followed and locked the door.  
  
She trew her cloak on the large bed and looked around, amazement written on her face.  
  
"Wow, this is a beautiful room! Is it yours?"  
  
"Yeah...come, the little room is this way."  
  
He took her hand and guided her to the mirror. He whispered something and the mirror changed into a wooden door. The room that followed was beautiful. A large bed, a desk, a closet, a bookcase...a little bathroom!  
  
"Malfoy...you call this little?"  
  
"It's...it's what you're used to I guess. But there's a few things...You must stay quiet. The room is enchanted with a soundblocking spell, but that only works or the hallway. If anyone is in my room...let's just say my charm work isn't as good as yours."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"And another thing...this room is the only thing you'll see for a while. If my father or anyone else sees you..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good. Oh, and one last thing." He said, before leaving her in her new hidingplace.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"...Call me Draco. It's much more...friendly."  
  
"Alright then...Draco." The name sounded strange, coming from her lips. But it didn't feel wrong to utter it.  
  
"But then you'll have to lose the 'Granger' and 'Mudblood' attitude. I've got a normal name too."  
  
He smiled at her. He wanted to leave, but she stopped him one last time.  
  
"Wait, Draco. What will happen now? You're hiding me, which means there's no one in the dungeon right now...what will happen to you?"  
  
"Don't wory, I've got it arranged"  
  
And with one last smile she was left on her own. It was quiet. She didn't dare make a sound. She let herself fall down on the bed. As she was staring at the ceiling she tried to remember what had happened.  
  
She had been with Harry and the rest. They were going to attack. But then she had been hit by a stunning spell. She could vaguely recollect being dragged by two large men. But the rest was a blur.  
  
'Harry...' she sighed. 'I should've listened to you. Now I've not only put myself in danger, but you as well. What use am I to the Order locked up in here, letting myself be caught by the first Death Eaters I came across.'  
  
A vision of Harry, trying some daring act to rescue her swam in front of her eyes.  
  
'Don't do it. I'm not worth you life Harry.'  
  
The bed was making her drowsy and she slowly fell asleep.  
  
"That idiot!"  
  
"No! We should have checked if the door was open."  
  
"I blame myself, Albus. How could I tell you about the Manor without checking if he was listening."  
  
"Remus, don't be angry. None of us thought about Harry. We can be very sure he's on his way to Malfoy Manor as we speak. He'll try and find a quiet way inside. So a place with the least guards."  
  
"The stables! They're not well guarded. Through them you can get into the house quite easily."  
  
"We have to hurry. Let's go!"

* * *

Dark Angels: good luck on those gcse's! Draco was being nice because he's a spy! and about that sequel...I'm trying really hard...but I can't seem to get it on paper. If I get to finish it, and I say 'if', then it probably will only be 6 chapters or something...so I'm not completely sure it's worth the bother...anyway, hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Keddababy: wow, I've never been compared with J.K herself before...and after only two chapters . Yeah, Draco's a spy...and he will deffinately help her. Thanks for the review  
  
MysticalSpirits: Voldemort won't play a really big part in this fic. He just has to be alive, otherwise how could Hermione ever be captured by Death Eaters? Anyway, I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
Tennisplaya278: I updated soon Hope you like it. But...what was that remark about not being Canadian? I didn't get it...  
  
So, well, that's all for now, I'm almost on my way to Italy (hehe, YES!!!) and I'll be back the....the nineteenth, I think...hope you can all wait till then. Bye for now!!!!! Raven55 


	4. chapter four: Breaking in

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter four: Breaking in   
  
He glanced around the corner. No one was on guard, it seemed. He sneaked closely to the wall, all the way over to the stables. Horses whineyed soflty as he passed them. He was close, very close.  
  
A door in front of him blocked the way. He carefully pushed it open and checked left and right. Suddenly he was face to face with a tall man in a cape and mask. Before he even knew what was going to happen he fired a range of hexes straight at the masked face. The man fell, making a muffled sound as he hit the floor.  
  
Harry's eyes flew from left to right, but the hallway was empty again. He took a deep breath and walked on. The horses whineyed again. He looked back, but didn't see anything. Maybe a slight shimmer in the air, but nothing solid.  
  
He started to run. He knew it was stupid, but he felt safer with a little more distance between him and the hexed Death Eater. If some other Death Eater saw that one, then the alarm would soon be raised and they'd all be looking for him.  
  
'Nice going Harry.' He sneered at himself.  
  
But he was determined. Hermione was locked up and he would not leave this place without her.

* * *

Outside the room people were running. She held her breath. What if...what if Draco had lied...if he had actually betrayed her instead of saving her. He was a Malfoy after all. She sank to the floor, not on the bed because she was afraid it would squeek.  
  
Footsteps outside in the hallway again. She hid her head between her arms, pulling up her knees to rest her chin on them. Slowly the footsteps came closer. And closer. They halted in front of Draco's door. She couldn't breathe. The door opened with a squeel.  
  
'Dear God! Don't let Draco have betrayed me. Please dear Lord.'  
  
The footsteps came closer and halted in front of the enchanted mirror-door. A soft voice muttered something and slowly the door opened.  
  
She whimpered and closed her eyes. The footsteps entered the room, slowly came closer to her and stopped only just in front of her. A hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Her eyes shot open and she looked at the man in front of her.  
  
"Draco! Oh I was so scared!"  
  
He put down the tray he had been carrying on the bedside table and offered her his hand to help her up.  
  
"It's okay Hermione."  
  
"I hear footsteps all the time, running up and down the hallway. I was so scared."  
  
He pulled her into a hug. "Shhh...don't worry. You're safe now."  
  
She softly sobbed in his shoulder.  
  
"Draco, I'm scared. I can't stay here for ever. What am I to do?"  
  
"I'll get you out. You'll be free in no time, I promise. But we need to wait till it's safe first."  
  
"Draco...I don't want you to get into trouble."  
  
He smiled. "It's okay. Everything is sorted. Don't worry."  
  
Her sobs slowly stopped. She only now realised where she was. In Draco's arms. He, too, suddenly realised.  
  
"Oh...sorry. I didn't mean..." he stepped back. "Now...father's probably wondering where I am."  
  
Quickly he turned around and left the room. She was on her own again.  
  
Cursing the silence under her breath she took the tray from her bedsidetable. It was carrying a jug of pumpkin juice and a plate with sandwiches.  
  
The clock in the corner pointed at 9 p.m.  
  
She sighed. She felt alone. There was no one to talk to. Not even someone to just smile at once in a while.

* * *

* * *

Ahhhhhhhh I just returned from my trip to Italy. It was in one word FABULOUS! Well, it was also fantastic, lots of fun, great, nice and warm and loads more! The group I went with was great. We even went swimming in the sea two times and also in the swimmingpool at the hotel. There's too much to tell, so I'll just stick to this. I'm pretty sure you're not that interested anyway. So, now to thank all you lovely reviewers.  
  
Denise Simpson: Thanks!  
  
Dark Angels: Thanks to you too! and about that beta thing...I'd be very grateful if you could explain what a beta is, because I'm not sure I know. And the bittersweet sequel is on hold for now, because I started a new ff8 fic. It'll be a thriller, and I'm calling it Angel for now. Anyway, I'll have to finish it first. I never post a story until I'm completely sure I'm going to finish it. (except Bittersweet goodbyes, I posted that one when I only had 8 chapters done, but that put too much of a pressure on me...so I went back to only posting stories I already finished on paper)  
  
Tennisplaya278: thanks! Ad I posted this the day after I came back. I got home at 1 a.m., so that wsa a bit too early for me to start posting again, then I went to bed straight away and slept straight through to 2 p.m! (and I'm still a bit tired;)) so, hope this chappy is good like the last one!  
  
Keddababy: you'll have to wait just a bit longer to find out how Harry will end up. But YES!!!! Draco is on the light side! Yey! Happiness all around! thanks for your review!


	5. chapter five: Can I stay here tonight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter five: Can I stay here tonight   
  
His cloak was billowing out behind him. A shout through the silence.  
  
"Rookwood! What happened?"  
  
'Damn.'  
  
He was discovered. The place would soon be swarming with Death Eaters.  
  
Stairs! Quickly he ran down the stairs in front of him. He felt his dad's cloak was jerked of his head. He looked back and saw it hanging on a nail in the wall. He cursed under his breath, but he had no time to retrieve it now. He was sure he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
As the stairs ended he saw he was in a stone hallay. He passed huge, strong doors with little barred windows. He looked through them, but it was too dark to see. Finally, in the last of the prisons, he could see a figure. Long brown hair...it had to be her.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione! I'm here!"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
He tried to open the door. "Alohomora!" but it didn't work.  
  
Why wasn't she moving? He started when he felt someone was standing behind him. He snapped around and stared straight back into a mask. He knew that whoever was wearing that mask, was smirking.  
  
He couldn't move, his wand had fallen to the floor. This was it. This was how it would end. He couldn't save her, not now he would die right here.  
  
His eyes darted from the man to his wand on the floor. He could try and dive for it.  
  
Suddenly the man stretched out and fell towards him. Harry clould jump back just in time. In his jump he had grabbed his wand from the floor and pointed in the direction where the stunning spell had come from.  
  
"Who are you, stand back." He hissed at a group of shadows.  
  
One of them stepped forward. "You idiot!" it hissed, slapping Harry in his face. "You stupid git. You reckless-"  
  
"That will do miss Weasley. Harry, you must come with us. This is all a trap."  
  
"No! I won't leave Hermione here."  
  
He shook the bars of the door again. "Hermione!"  
  
"Harry, this is not her. Our contact informed us. You have to come."  
  
Ginny grabbed his wrist. "Come on!"  
  
He wrestled himself free again. "Then we have to find her. She's still in this building. I-"  
  
"Harry shut up." Ginny slapped him again.  
  
He felt his arms were held tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." She whispered before she stunned him.  
  
He felt himself be dragged up the stairs through the corridors. He couldn't struggle, he couldn't fight, he couldn't scream. His hope of saving her...gone.

* * *

"Draco?" she carefully opened the door to his room. "Are you asleep?"  
  
She saw a figure in the bed. He turned around and looked at her with sleepy eyes.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh...what time is it?"  
  
"Don't know. After midnight."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Sorry if I woke you up...I couldn't sleep. I keep hearing people running up and down the corridor. I heard someone shout really loud five minutes ago...and I'm scared."  
  
Draco sat up and looked at the door.  
  
"Sorry Hermione. I don't know what's going on either. My father locked me in here, saying it would be too dangerous for little boys like me. Tssh. As if I can't handle myself."  
  
Hermione pulled her vest closer around her and sat down on an empty spot on the bed. "Sounds like your father treats you like that more often."  
  
"He thinks I'm weak. He thinks I can't do anything. He always tells me I'm not a true Malfoy because a true Malfoy wouldn't let himself be beaten by someone like...er..."  
  
"Someone like me?" She said quietly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But I can't seem to prove to him that I can do something. That I'm not weak."  
  
"You feel you need to do that? Even if...even if you know he's a Death Eater? Even if you don't share his views of the world and even if he will kill you when he finds out?"  
  
Draco hesitated slightly. "...yes. He's still my father. I can't just deny that."  
  
"I understand. But...you must see how strange it looks to us. All those years at school you behaved just like him..."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah I know...I guess I'm a great actor then."  
  
She smiled back. She shivered and rubbed her arms.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. He gently pulled her closer to him and rubbed her arms for her.  
  
"Can I stay here tonight? I just don't want to be alone." She asked quietly.  
  
He smiled and made some more room so she could sit on the bed properly. Gratefully she crawled to the empty spot. Draco blushed when he saw her nightdress as the vest she was wearing fell open a bit. He quickly looked away and waited until she had seated herself.  
  
She noticed and quickly pulled her vest closer around her again. They sat quietly for a while.  
  
"Draco? Have you...have you heard anything about...Harry yet?"  
  
He hesitated. He knew the truth would hurt her. But he could not lie to her either.  
  
"...No. Sorry Hermione. Nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
It was silent again.  
  
"I guess...he didn't...come here then." She said.  
  
Draco put his arm around her to comfort her. "Hey, don't be down. They're probably keeping him at H.Q."  
  
"...If Harry really wanted to save me...no one could keep him at H.Q. I know what he's like. He didn't come."  
  
"Oh...hey no! Potter's not like that, he's all goody goody. He wouldn't-"  
  
"He didn't come Draco. He chose not to."  
  
She got up from the bed. "I'm going back to bed. Thanks for letting me sit with you Draco."  
  
"Hermione I-"  
  
But she had already closed the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry for you..."  
  
'Nice Potter. Real nice' he thought sarcastically.

* * *

* * *

Dark Angels: Yeah! You bet Italy was fun! Hey, I know! If you can't beta that certain sequel because there won't be one...how would you like to beta Angel? (Fits with your name ;) ) I'm still working on it...but as soon as it's finished, I'll send you the first few chapters...or just the first and then you can be very very sweet and correct all the silly mistakes I made. Because I'm a very sloppy typer and I always make mistakes during typing. Oh and sometimes I totally write the word wrong and I feel like such an idiot because i don't know the correct spelling. Anyway. Think about it and we'll talk Thanks for the review on my last chapter and hope you'll review this one as well! Baibai!  
  
Tennisplaya278: Thank you for the review! And I'll tell you this, that wasn't their last hug . Indeed, many more to come.  
  
Right...another chapter...well, I hope you liked it. I'll post another one soon...wait, I'll make you a deal. If I get three reviews or more for this chapter, then I'll post the sixth one before my testweek starts next tuesday. If I don't get three reviews I'll feel very lonely and I'd make you wait until after my testweek... which is a very unsual long one by the way ;) So...deal? Please??? pouts anyway...hope to see you all at the next chapter. Raven55


	6. chapter six: Rescue mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter six: Rescue mission 

"Quiet! Round the corner, quick." McGonagall motioned the two others to follow her.  
  
Ginny had already scouted ahead.  
  
"I think he stunned this bloke here." She whispered, kicking the body of a man on the floor. "Maybe we should tie him up, just in case."  
  
George nodded and conjured up some ropes from the tip of his wand.  
  
"Quick now. We must hurry." McGonagall said with a hasty tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes. We must. When I find him I am going to knock him unconcious and-"  
  
"Ginny shut it." Ron grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her ahead.  
  
She wrestled herself free from her brother's grip and listened at the door.  
  
"Coast clear I think." She whispered.  
  
In one quick movement she pulled the door open and pointed her wand in the hallway. But it was empty.  
  
"Why are there no guards here?"  
  
"You heard Malfoy. They're all backing up the South Gate." George whispered back.  
  
They ran further but froze as they heard a shout.  
  
"Rookwood! What happened?"  
  
The man had been discovered. They had to hurry.  
  
"Hey, look!"  
  
Ron ran ahead and picked up a bundle of cloth at the top of the staircase.  
  
"It's an invisibility cloak...Harry's."  
  
"He must've gone this way."  
  
Quickly they swept down the stairs. They entered a long dark hallway with walls of stone. Water was dripping down and the doors they passed were like those you'd find in a prison.  
  
Suddenly Ginny noticed a man sneaking up to the last door in the hallway. She motioned the others to be silent by putting a finger to her lips and together they followed the man.  
  
Someone was yelling. "Hermione! Hermione? Alohomora!"  
  
No doubt it was Harry. Ginny moved as quick as she could.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
The man went riggid and fell over to the ground. But before she had the time to say anything she was looking straight at the tip of Harry's wand.  
  
"Who are you, stand back."  
  
She slapped him in the face. "You idiot! You stupid git. You reckless-"  
  
"That will do miss Weasley." McGonagall's voice sounded from behind her. "Harry, you must come with us. This is all a trap."  
  
"No! I won't leave Hermione here."  
  
He turned around and started to pull at the door, calling her name.  
  
"Harry, this is not her. Our contact informed us. You have to come." Ginny said impatiently, grabbing his wrist. "Come on!"  
  
Her grip on his arm loosened as he forcefully pulled it back. He was looking around wildly.  
  
"Then we have to find her. She's still in this building. I-"  
  
"Harry, shut up!" Ginny felt the anger rise inside her as she lashed out again, leaving a red mark on his cheek.  
  
George and Ron both grabbed one of Harry's arms, making sure he wouldn't wrestle his way out of their reach. Ginny aproached him with a sad look in her eyes, her wand raised. He looked at her. His eyes asking her 'why'.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry..." she whispered. "Stupefy!"  
  
She watched his body go riggid. All he could do now was look at them sadly. George hoisted Harry's limp body over one shoulder and carried him down the corridor. Ginny followed slowly.  
  
A hand on her shoulder startled her. It was Ron.  
  
"Ginny...are you okay?"  
  
She sighed. "No...Ron, what if we're doing the wrong thing? Hermione's here! In this mansion. And we've come this far already..."  
  
Ron was silent for a moment, but from the way his grip on her shoulder tightened she knew he had been thinking the same thing.  
  
"I know...we're here and we should try to save her but...it's just too dangerous. Our cover is gone. They know we're here. We're right where they want us."  
  
"Yes, but still! I think Harry was right. We have to save her Ron!"  
  
"Don't you think I thouhgt that too? I miss her! She's my friend! I'm afraid she'll be hurt. But Harry almost got killed back there. He's my friend too. If he can't rescue her, than none of us can. Besides...according to Dumbledore, Hermione is safely hidden by our contact."  
  
He saw the look in his sister's eyes. She was still not convinced.  
  
"Ginny...there's nothing we can do right now. We're just kids. Let Dumbledore do the planning. You know he's always a step ahead. Let's just leave before we run into another mindless servant of Voldemort."  
  
"...alright. But I think I'd be more at ease if I knew who this contact is."  
  
"No one knows but Dumbledore. So I don't think we'll be told, we're just kids. Now move your arse before I have to kick it, because I'd prefer living another day in freedom."  
  
Hurriedly they ran after the others. As they crossed the dak field into the woods, they saw the sun was starting to rise.

* * *

* * *

Well hello everybody! This the update I promised, because I did not get just 3 reviews, I got 5!!! Wow! Thank you all! That made me feel so much better   
  
Dark Angels: I'm still working on Angel itself, but it's getting along, I've written 6 chapters so far and the seventh is coming on quite well. I'll send the first one probably when I finished it, because that is the way I work. Uhm....well, thank you for the review of course, hope to see you at the next chapter and LOADS of good luck with your exams!!!!  
  
Tennisplaya278: You don't have to worry about Hermione, she's getting all the good stuff she deserves, I feel more sorry for Harry right now...anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Shadowrayne: I'm very glad you liked it! And also that you think the 'decent draco' thing works out, because quite frankly, I was worried it'd be too corny. Anyway...just out of curiosity....your name sounds so familiar...did you read one of my stories before? Hmm...maybe not, probably my imagination, or maybe I read something you wrote...anyway, thanks for reviewing!.  
  
Kitimat-born: You're confused? Don't be! It'll all be explained...at least I think so...it was clear to me when I wrote it but maybe that's because I know what's going on...thanks for reviewing!  
  
HYPERdingdong39: ....Thanks for that lovely review! Wow, er I don't know what to say...anyway, hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
So, that there was my sixth chapter...I've got a testweek coming up with loads of boring subjects I know hardly anything about...darn...anyway, hope you're all happy with the update and I hope to see you all at the next chapter. I won't be able to post for a whole week because of that testweek, but fear not! I will come back after testweek! You know, actually I'm nerveous as hell. I've not only got a testweek, but the Wednesday AFTER the testweek I've got a karate exam...man, I'm going for the blue belt and I'm soooooo sure I'm gonna fail...but that's what I thought last time I had an exam aand that time I even got to skip a belt...so maybe my worries are for nothing...anyway, my friends at school all have the biggest 'faith' in me, because with large smiles on their faces they tel me I'll fail. Of course they don't mean it, but it doesn't help either. Anyway, they like to tease me and I tease them right back . Uhm...I think I bothered you all enough now...so see you at the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raven55


	7. chapter seven: Not a thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter seven: Not a thing   
  
He looked at her. She was sleeping. Her brown hair was covering the pillow. The light of the sun was shining on her face. It was a pretty picture. Next to her, on the bedsidetable, was a pile of used tissues.  
  
'She must've cried.' He thought sadly.  
  
He looked out the window. Down in the garden there were three men. They seemed to be cleaning up something. He shrugged and looked out into the sky. It would've been so nice to be one of those birds out there. If he could just spread his wings and fly away, away from this house, from his father. From everything.  
  
A soft mumble made him turn around. Hermione had woken and was now rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She saw him and smiled.  
  
"Goodmorning. Sleep well?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah...goodmorning to you too. What time is it?"  
  
"Eight a.m. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
He left the room and came back seconds later with a tray. He sat down on the bed next to her and watched her eat in silence. When her plate was empty she looked at him.  
  
"...have you...heard anything? About him?"  
  
He shook his head. "Sorry...I haven't heard a thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She stared at the wall and shivered slightly. He rubbed her arms and leaned his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey cheer up. I'm sure he'll come. And if he doesn't then either he is carefully being watched at H.Q or...or he's just a huge prat who doesn't know how to apreciate what he's got."  
  
A light colour of red flashed across Draco's face. Did he just say that? What was he thinking! Quickly he stood up.  
  
"Hermione, please don't fret. He'll come for you. He's the hero of every story, isn't he? And the hero always gets the girl. He loves you and if that's really the case, then he'll find a way to get you out of here. I'm sure-"  
  
"Draco, would you please give me some time alone? I'd like to think...by myself. Just a little while." She said in a flat tone of voice.  
  
He nodded. What else could he do. He turned around, glancing at her one more time before closing the door behind him.  
  
'She's pretty. Even when she's sad.' He thought.  
  
Quickly he banned this thought from his mind and left his room. He was going to find something to do. Maybe try and pry some informatien out of his father. Anything to get this out of his head.

* * *

"No."  
  
"Please, I have the right to know what's going on!"  
  
"Harry, go back to your room. I cannot tell you where she is and who she's with. It is my full responibility to keep him safe. I am his Secret Keeper. I would break a sacred trust if I told you."  
  
"But professor...I-I promise I won't go out there again if you just told me who our contact is."  
  
Ron tugged at his sleeve. "Harry, mate, don't. It's not out place."  
  
Harry stared at him unbelievingly. "Ron...you know, you haven't tried a single thing to rescue her! All you've done up till now is stop me. Do you care at all?"  
  
"Harry, how can you say that?" Ginny yelled indignantly. "He's been more worried about her AND you than anyone else! He was the one who ran after you first, who went to save your life! If he hadn't...then you'd be dead by now. And this is how you thank him. Some friend you are."  
  
Harry sighed. "...I'm sorry Ron...sorry Ginny. It's just...we were so close. We were almost there."  
  
Ginny took his hand and lead him back to his room.  
  
"You just go to sleep okay? Rest a bit and you'll be able to think straighter. And don't lash out at us like that anymore okay, we're on your side." She added with a smile.  
  
Harry smiled back. 'Lash out like you did you mean?" he said while pointing at the red mark on his cheek. "No, seriously. I won't. Sorry. I'm just...it's all just too much right now."  
  
"Just rest a bit Harry. I know you'll feel better."  
  
Harry nodded and gave her a hug. "Thanks Ginny. You're a lot nicer than I deserve. Thanks for understanding."  
  
"It's okay. Now get in that bed of yours and go to sleep before I hex you to sleep."  
  
Harry turned around and went inside. He let himself fall down on his bed and listened to all the sounds around him. He heard Ginny's footsteps move away. Outside the birds were chirping. Tiredly he closed his eyes and sleep entered his mind. Slowly his breath camlmed down and slowed.  
  
At least she was safe. If Dumbledore said the contact was safe...then he was. And so was she. It would have to do. If he could just...no. He had endangered his friends once already. He wasn't going to do that again, not for a stupid plan that would fail anyway. He would have to think of another way to get her out.

* * *

"No."  
  
"Please, I have the right to know what's going on!"  
  
"Draco, this is not of your concern."  
  
"Yes it is! Why do you never trust me? You treat me like a helpless child."  
  
"I treat you the way you deserve. You are only a child." Lucius said in a cold voice. "This is none of your business."  
  
Draco glared at him. "How do you ever expect me to become a proper Death Eater, a worthy follower of the Dark Lord, if you never train me into becoming one."  
  
Lucius didn't look at his son, but sat down in a richly decorated chair behind his desk. Draco silently took the only other chair left. The silence was eery. He closed his eyes. Here came the more difficult part. How to question his father without sounding too eager. But, after all, he was a Malfoy. And a Malfoy always knew how to act casual. A Malfoy could always get anything out of anyone. Even out of his own father.  
  
"...I noticed Rookwood wasn't on guard duty at the backdoor today." He said, picking at his fingernails.  
  
Lucius looked at his son. The young man's ears were open.  
  
"Rookwood...has been assigned to a different post."  
  
Draco surpressed his eyebrow from rising. 'Transferred? Interesting.'  
  
He straightened his face, trying to look bored again. He felt his face go hot. 'Not now! God not now. Cool...cold...icy.' "Oh...well, if that is the Dark Lord's wish. Perhaps I can make a suggestion for a replacement."  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrow. "You want to make a suggestion? Explain this."  
  
"I want to become a true follower. I want to be useful to the Dark Lord. This seems to be the only way I can achieve usefulness."  
  
Lucius looked at him for a while. His son seemed more bored than anything else. So bored that it didn't seem realistic. And his request...it was so eager. This was strange indeed. Then a sense of enlightenment entered his mind. He smild inwardly. He nodded his head.  
  
Draco tensed. "Well...I know that Dolohov is guarding the mudblood girl. His qualities could be put to better use."  
  
Lucius waited a few seconds before answering. "This is, I'm afraid, impossible. Dolohov is...not available. He is recovering from an accident."  
  
A quick intake of breath. Draco's mind was racing. 'An accident. Recovering.'  
  
This could be no coincidence. Something happened last night, putting both Dolohov and Rookwood out of action. But...then they would have discovered the fake Hermione. This was not good.  
  
Lucius was watching his son's face closely. Eventhough the Malfoy calmness was all over his face, Draco's eyes were panicking. Something wasn't going according to plan. And his son had something to do with it.  
  
Draco felt his stress was noticable. Quickly he got to his feet.  
  
"If you'll excuse me father. I think I shall go back to continue my studies."  
  
He nodded curtly and exited the room. He would have to make arrangements. Soon.

* * *

Ack!!! I'm SO sorry I kept you waiting this long!!!!!!!!!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!! Prays on hands and knees Sorry, but testweek was a little hectic and I had to help at an Open House thing. I had to show some theatre stuff I'd learnt this year at an acting course (which was FUN by the way) Okay, so, now updated again and the next update will be sooner than normally, I think...  
  
HYPERdingdong39: thank you for the review. Good luck on that fanfic of yours. Just try and think really hard about a plot, it'll come along soner than you expect it.   
  
Dark Angels: Thanks for the review ;) And....my karate exams aren't this wednseday...one of my friends thought it'd be funny to give me more stress by saying it would be this week...don't worry, I kicked him in the shins...more than once . About Angel...I'll send it to you when I've got the time...first I'm going to try and live through the last few days of our schoolyear.  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Well'I'm glad you like it so much! And there's LOADS more to come.  
  
Kitimat-born: I'm continueing! Thanks for the review  
  
Shadowrayne: I guess it was just me then...I checked your bio but nothing sounded familiar...anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Phew...I'm glad I made it...That test week was MURDER, I tell you. How can the plan a music test on the LAST day, on the LAST hour??? And what's with all the oral exams?I already had one last Friday for German...(I scored 9 points out of 10!!!) I got one tomorrow for English...(I'm a wee bit nerveous)...and I've got one this Wednesday for French .Oh well, life goes on...You know, I'm actually glad my karate exam isn't in another few weeks...because I went and got my self a little bit injured...I got a cut, a rather deep one, between my smallest toe and the one beside it. I could barely walk two days ago, but it's getting better Well, I hope to hear from you all soon and there will be a quick update!!!!!!!   
-Raven55 


	8. chapter eight: Flight from the Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter eight: Flight from the manor   
  
Lucius snapped his fingers. His son. There was something odd. A handfull of powder in the fireplace brought a greenish light into the room.  
  
"Mulciber. Now."  
  
The figure of a hunching man appeared in the fire and a second later it unfolded into the room.  
  
"Yes. I am here. What would you have me do."  
  
"I have a few questions regarding the little 'incident' last night."  
  
The man nodded. Lucius took his seat and leaned back.  
  
"Tell me," he said, "everything you saw when you came to our 'guest's quartes' last night."  
  
The man, Mulciber, squinted as he tried to remember.  
  
"There...there was the body...Rookwood was on the ground. He had been hexed and tied up." He hesitated.  
  
"Continue." Lucius' voice sounded cold.  
  
Mulciber traced back his memory.  
  
"Then...I tried to wake him so he could tell us what happened. He woke up and started yelling: 'Potter is here! Quick, Dolohov is on his way down to the prison.' So we ran down the shortcut. When we came down...we saw a body. Dolohov was lying, face down, infront of the prison door. It was not empty. But when we searched it we noticed there was something odd about the girl. She walked around normally but when she spoke....she said things funny. 'Sirs! I is not that girl! Please don't hurts me sirs. I is only doing my job.' So we figured she was not the real prisoner."  
  
Lucius coughed in a bored fashion.  
  
"You've told me this before. Tell me things that I don't already know." He said in a drawling voice.  
  
"Oh...yes sir. Sorry. Well, er, well she turned out to be a House Elf, transfigured to represent our prisoner. She wouldn't say who had put her there. She wouldn't say anything. So we searched the prison."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...we found only one thing."  
  
Mulciber handed something over to Lucius. Lucius studied the little piece of cloth closely. It was black. One edge of it was carefully embroidered with a silver patern, representing the coils of a snake. The patern on it's back was designed with an elegant 'M' every few inches. No mistake about it. This was the Malfoy family crest.  
  
"Draco..."

* * *

"But I don't understand" Hermione gasped, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her further down the corridor.  
  
"Listen, Hermione, there's not much time. Father knows something's wrong. It will not take long before he finds out."  
  
They ran further. The corridor was damp. Puddles of water were on the floor.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed Draco's pase.  
  
"This underground passage will lead you into the forest behind the manor. A little cottage has been made ready."  
  
They reached the end of the passage. The moon was shining high in the sky. They looked at each other, not quite knowing what to say.  
  
"...Here. I managed to steal this from my father's office." He said as he handed her her wand.  
  
She pocketed it and looked at his face again. Draco smiled.  
  
"Listen. Go to the cottage. Stay there and wait for me. I'll join you there tonight, this place is not safe for me anymore."  
  
"I will...Draco? I...thank you." She said softly. "Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
She stepped forward and hugged him. He blushed slightly, but hugged her back. She drew her head back and gave him a peck on his cheek.  
  
He looked at her with a mixture of embaressement and surprise on his face. But then he moved his head closer and brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes met his and suddenly he pressed his mouth against hers a bit more roughly and his tongue begged for entrance in her mouth.  
  
She sighed into the kiss and closed her eyes. When they broke apart they looked at each other. Hermione sighed again. Draco blinked once.  
  
"Oh...Oh my god, I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It- It's...okay...I..."  
  
"Shh..." he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
A singing bird broke them apart.  
  
"I- I'd better go."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll wait...for you. At the cottage." She gave him one last smile before running out of sight and into the forest.  
  
Draco watched her silhouette disapear.  
  
'What just...did I...did she...wow.'  
  
And with a smile on his face he walked back into the passage. He had kissed Hermione Granger. And he had really liked it. He started humming a little tune.  
  
"Draco."  
  
A voice out of the darkness startled him.  
  
"Who's there?" he said, his smile fading.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Your father would like to have a word with you."

* * *

Well hello there lovely readers. My, what a fine day this is, don't you agree? I know I told you I'd update soon...and I didn't actually mean THIS soon, but I figured 'what the hell!' and I've got something to celebrate!!! I just had my english oral exam today and I got 10 points in fluency, 10 points in vocabulary and 10 points in depth!!!!!!!!! So that gives me a 10 for my oral exam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY, I'M DOING A LITTLE VITORY DANCE LIKE A MADMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (for those of you who're used to a different grading system, a 10 means an A) So, I figured this called for a celebration by updating with a new chapter.  
  
Dark Angels: this time you didn't have to wait long for an update, but is there still some suspense left? I'm glad I'm forgiven and...YAY FOR THE SUMMER!!!!!!!  
  
Pixieballerina: Well, I updated...and soon too. Thanks for the review  
  
...Okay, Did I just come across as if I'm sugarhappy? I guess I did. Anyway, what's wrong with sugarhappy? ...Sometimes I feel like a real Selphie.........sighes.........Till the next chapter, my friends!   
- Raven55 


	9. chapter nine: Dear uncle Andy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter nine: Dear uncle Andy   
  
"Draco."  
  
A voice out of the darkness startled him.  
  
"Who's there?" he said, his smile fading.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Your father would like to have a word with you."  
  
"Goyle...all right, I see."  
  
Draco felt his face grow hot. He fumbled in his pocket for his wand.  
  
"You tell my father...that I'm a little busy right now- Stupefy!"  
  
He quickly ran up the corridor and was back inside the Manor before the body had hit the ground. He would have to be quick. There was no time to waste.

* * *

He opened his eyes. The clock on his bedside table told him it was five p.m. Had he been asleep for that long? Had he been able to sleep?  
  
He slowly got to his feet. He opened the door of his room and walked down the stairs, into the livingroom.  
  
There he saw Ginny, Ron, Lupin and George. They were reading books, but their eyes were tired and uninterested.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron said, tearing his eyes away from his book.  
  
Ginny shoved over, closer to George, to make some room on the couch. Harry gratefully took the seat. Lupin looked at his face.  
  
"Did someone hit you Harry?"  
  
Ginny blushed heavily. "I'm sorry about that Harry. But I was pretty angry."  
  
"It's okay Gin, really it is. I should've listened to you all. But no, I had to storm off like that. I feel really stupid. Because I endangered you all as well."  
  
Ginny gave him a hug. "It's okay. We understand. Just...don't do that again okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Everyone looked up as Dumbledore and mrs. Weasley came in, arguing.  
  
"Molly, we cannot help."  
  
"But we have to do something! Let us at least know who he is."  
  
"You know I can't. It is my job as Secret Keeper not to tell you who he is, that could endanger him."  
  
"But there must be a way for us to get her out. He could help!"  
  
A sudden rustle of feathers distracted them all. A brown owl flew straight at Dumbledore and dropped a letter. He could not grab it in time and mrs. Weasley read it out loud.  
  
'Dear uncle Andy,  
I just wrote to say that the budgie escaped. I'm going after it to see  
if I can find it. I won't be in contact for a while.   
Lots of love, your cousin Daniel'  
  
They all looked at Dumbledore with confusion on their faces.  
  
"What was that all about?" George wondered out loud.  
  
"It means," said Dumbledore, taking a deep breath, "It means some trouble has come up for Hermione and our contact. They've been discovered."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm afraid so miss Weasley. This letter tells us that they had to flee. We must wait for another message, to know they're safe."  
  
Ron looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. Harry was pale.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"I'm okay just...I'm going to my room now. Tell me if you hear...anything at all." He said faintly  
  
He didn't know how he managed to get to his room. All he knew was that he had somehow arrived there. Hermione was in danger. She had to flee. She could be...  
  
'No don't think like that Harry. She won't die. She can't! I promised I wouldn't let her get hurt.'  
  
He looked out the window. She could be dead right now and he wouldn't even know it.  
  
He looked at the full moon.

* * *

She looked out the window. He could be dead right now and she wouldn't even know it.  
  
She looked at the full moon.  
  
She missed him. A smile made it's way to her face.  
  
'Never thought I'd think that.'  
  
She turned around and walked to the fireplace. A fire was burning, glowing warmly. The cottage was equiped for only a short stay. Just a few pots and pans, a kitchen/livingroom area and a bedroom with tiny bathroom attached.  
  
She was walking up and down the room. She couldn't bear being alone like this, waiting for him, even though he might never come at all.  
  
She should never have let him go back. She should never have-  
  
A knock on the door. Her whole body tensed. Her wand was ready in her hand. Her eyes fixed on the door.  
  
Another knock on the door. She breathed in and out deeply. Carefullly she took a few steps towards the door.  
  
A shout.  
  
"Hermione! Please! Argh...the Phoenix...always...over...cob..."  
  
She ran to the door and yanked it open. A body of a man fell straight into her, crashing them both to the floor. He was injured all over. Cuts, bruises...his cloak was ripped and torn.  
  
"Draco! Oh my god!"

* * *

* * *

I went to see the movie yesterday. It was great! Well, the fact that the Dementors could fly bothered me a bit...and that the real story of what happened the night of Lily and James' murder wasn't really explained was a bit of a downside. (Would anyone who hadn't read the books know that the four boys were the Marauders?) But I absolutely loved the rest of the movie. I got a few reviews calling me evil because of the cloffhanger thingy...hope I'm forgiven, but hey, what's a story without the agony of tension and suspense eh?   
  
rockslutgothpunk: thank you so much for all those lovely reviews even though you came into the story a bit late. I'm glad you review even though you'd rather not. THANKS!  
  
Shadowrayne: hehe THANKS for that evil genius thing. I'm flattered ;) Well, I just like Hermione and Draco together. (when I was writing the fic I actually staerted to hate Harry...) But yeah, I guess it was kinda obvious that was gonna happen. HEY, by the way, I found out why your name sounded so familiar. I wrote a story called Forbidden Love, it was a Selphie/Seifer fic. You reviewd that one! See, I knew I had read your name before.  
  
Dark Angels: thank you for the cookie! [goes away to eat the cookie, comes back as sugar happy as a chocolate bunny] and YAY! Your exams are almost over!!!! WOOHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitimat-born: well, it's a secret! You'll have to wait a while before you find out how the Draco/Hermione/Harry triangle works out :P Okay, so I'm a bit of a meany...but I'm trying to get suspense into the story and I think it's working   
  
Gokusgirl: Don't worry! I never start a fic just to stop somewhere in the middle! (I don't like that either) Sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger, I just love trying to get suspense in that way   
  
HYPERdingdong39: I'm glad you like it this much!  
  
Wow, I didn't expect this may reviews on one chapter...YAY this calls for another vioctory dance [does little victory dance behind desk] Well, see you all at the next chapter, hope you don't hate me for another cliffhanger!   
- Raven55


	10. chapter ten: Goodnight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter ten: Goodnight   
  
"Draco what happened?"  
  
She scrambled up and rested his head on her lap. His face was screwed up in pain. She gently caressed his forehead and slowly his body came to rest. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Her- Hermione." he said hoarsley.  
  
"Shh...don't speak."  
  
She bent down and pecked his forehead, his cheek, his chin, his nose, his mouth. He smiled weakly and then fainted.  
  
"...Draco?"  
  
She looked around. They were sitting in an open door in the middle of a dark forest. Not a good idea. She took out her wand and lifted his limp body inside and closed the door. She carefully layed him down on the couch. He was still breathing. Thank god.  
  
His cloak was beyond repair. His hands were cut, his wrists bruised. His neck was slowly turning blue. Another bruise. His legs were also full of cuts, just like his arms. A deep cut was on his forehead. She quickly cast a curing charm and the bruises and cuts disapeared. All of them, except the one on his forehead.  
  
She silently walked over to the kitchen and got a wet cloth. She carefully layed it on his forehead. Immediatley he gasped, grabbed her wrist, sat up straight and looked around wildy. As he saw her face, he relexed again.  
  
"Draco...what happened?" she asked soflty, but with a worried voice.  
  
He coughed before answering.  
  
"Father...found a piece of my sleeve in the dungeon, next to your replacement. The House Elf couldn't keep her mouth shut so they knew she was fake. And...well they wanted me to...tell them...where you were. Where the Order is...everything. They-"  
  
His voice trailed away as he remembered what had happened. He winced at hearing his father's voice say 'crucio'. He shuddered.  
  
"Draco? What did they do to you...those horrible-...those-"  
  
"Don't, Hermione. I got what I deserve. I betrayed my family. It was their right to...to do his."  
  
He tried to get up but was still a bit dizzy. She caught him before he fell. He felt warm at her touch and the pain he'd had was gone. He looked around. The cottage was perfect. At least for now.  
  
"Are you tired? You should get some sleep." She said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Come. I'll take you to the bed."  
  
"But where will you sleep? There's only one bed." He said suddenly.  
  
She smiled. "The couch is pretty comfy too you know."  
  
With small steps, leaning on her shoulder, he made it to the bedroom. Gently she let him down.  
  
"Ahh...this is comfortable." He stated contently.  
  
She turned around wanted to leave the room.  
  
"Wait! Hermione...please...will you...stay with me tonight? I'll stay on this side of the bed, I won't try anything I swear...it's just...I don't want to be alone right now..."  
  
She hesitated. "...If you want me to, then I will Draco."  
  
She sat down on the pther side of the bed and snuggled up under the overs.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight Draco."

* * *

She woke up. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. She tried to move, but she was hindered. She realised where she was. In Draco's arms.  
  
His face was at rest, his breathing was light. He looked sweet when he was alseep. His breathing tickled her forehead. Her own face was at the height of his neck. The bruises there were gone.  
  
His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. With a content sigh she snuggled up closer to him.  
  
--- FLASHBACK ---   
  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight Draco."  
  
They there had been nothing but silence. Draco fell asleep quite fast, but Hermione couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes she could see pictures. Pictures of Harry being tortured. Pictures of Draco's mangled body, tied to a chair while someone said 'crucio' hidden in the shadows.  
  
She didn't want to see it anymore. Draco was here, safe. But Harry...  
  
'Don't think about him anymore. He left you behind. Didn't bother to rescue you. He probably forgot about you right away and moved on to the next girl. Poor Ginny.'  
  
As she closed her eyes, sleep finally took her. She was in a dungeon. There was the body of a young man. It was sloutched on the floor, shaking.  
  
"Please...no more...I beg of you."  
  
"A Malfoy does not beg." A cold voice sneered.  
  
The man's face was hidden in the darkness. The tip of a wand emerged from behind the shadows.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"Father...please."  
  
"Crucio."  
  
The young man arched his back in pain. He was rolling on the floor. His screams filled the dungeon. She, too, felt the pain. She screamed.  
  
A cold hand on her forehead made it stop. She opened her eyes. She was staring straight in Draco's face.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What happened." She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"You were screaming and rolling over...what..."  
  
"I...I saw you...in the darkness. Your father...tortured you and I felt it too."  
  
"Oh...Oh shh...come here."  
  
He hugged her. She started to cry. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I had listened to-"  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"To Potter?" he opted.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Then I wouldn't have been captured. Then you wouldn't have had to hide me. Then you would still be at home and your father wouldn't have-"  
  
"Don't...don't blame yourself. I was careless. He would have found out. No one can fool a Malfoy for long."  
  
He caressed her forehead. "Please don't cry." He whispered.  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Thank you." She whispered back. "Thank you for everything." And she gave him a peck on his cheek.  
  
He smiled. "I never thought I'd say this...but...I think I-"  
  
He was cut off when she suddenly pressed her lips against his. As their tongues connected he felt a pleasant tingle soar through his body. He kissed her back. She closed her eyes when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her deeper into the kiss.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" he asked as she snuggled up closer to him.  
  
"Yes...much."  
  
"Do you want me to let go of you?"  
  
"No...please...please hold me like this. I feel safer..."  
  
"Okay...goodnight Mione." And he gently kissed her forehead.  
  
--- END OF FLASHBACK ---  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at the girl in his arms. She was breathing peacefully. He stroked the hair out of her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled.  
  
"Good morning." He said.  
  
She yawned and sat up. He, too, sat up.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Don't know. Does it matter?"  
  
"...No...I guess not." She smiled at him. Then suddenly she raised her hand and reached out to his forehead. With a finger she gently caressed the cut that had not yet healed. He winced.  
  
"...sorry. I think that will leave a scar."  
  
He tried to feel where the cut was himslef. He winced again. "Well...if that's all I'm going to keep from this...I should be thankful."  
  
He grinned. Then caressed her cheek again. "You're really pretty you know."  
  
She blushed. "No I'm not. You're just delusional from your injuries."  
  
"...Well...okay...if you say so. But I still want to kiss you." And he gave her a soft kiss. "Right...now, we've got to think about what we do next."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes. But breakfast first."  
  
She got up from the bed, pulled up Draco and went to the kitchen. He followed her. How could he ever have been hateful towards her? At least she didn't hold his past against him.  
  
He sat down at the table and watched her bustle around.  
  
"You know." He said. "You never let me finish my sentence last night."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. What I wanted to say...I think...no, I know...that I love you."

* * *

* * *

ShylaMalfoy: Thank you hope you'll continue reading it  
  
Iron Morgan: You'll see what happens to Harry. Hermione doens't know about him trying to rescue her does she...so, all will be revieled in time. Thanks!  
  
Someone: the chapters are as long as they are, I already wrote it and cuttign and pasting in these documents isn't really in my plan ore timescheme...but they do get a bit longer as we progress in the story.  
  
Dark Angels: thank you for the lollipop. I hope this update drags you through the last few days of your exams, good luck on those last ones!!!!!! (Oh and I'm glad you're not gonna kill me )  
  
Shadowrayne: this chappy explained eh! Thanks for the review  
  
You're gonna get a really quick update on this one because Thursday the 17th is my birthday (i'm turning 17!!!!!) And I'll celebrate with an update! See you then,   
- Raven55


	11. chapter eleven: Back to the Order

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter eleven: Back to the Order   
  
She sat down across the table.  
  
"So tell me." She said. "Why did you go back last night. Why didn't you come with me right away?"  
  
"I sent a note to Dumbledore. To tell him we had to flee. But when I tried to follow you, two of my father's men grabbed me by my shoulders and dragged me off to the dungeons. I knew what they would do to me...so...I had the opportunity to 'prepare' myself...After they had...'hurt' me, they wanted to take me up...to see the Dark Lord himself. But I managed to escape because the fools had not taken away my wand."  
  
He stared at the empty plate in front of him.  
  
"But now, let's think about our next move. We can't stay here." She said.  
  
"We could...go back to the Order." He opted.  
  
"...yes...we could."  
  
"I understand you'd rather not."  
  
"No. It's the wisest thing to do. I know that. I'm not going to let a silly thing like Harry get myself in more trouble than it already has. He chose not to rescue me. He chose not to care. And I don't care anymore either. Why should I? And besides...I've got you."  
  
He took her hand. "Yes you have. Right. Now that we know where we're going...we need to decide how and when."  
  
"The safest thing to do is to depart as soon as possible."  
  
Draco nodded. He looked out the window. "We must leave soon. Yes. It will only be a matter of time before father finds this place and I can't send an owl to Dumbledore because I don't have an owl."  
  
"Then we must find one." She said curtly.  
  
Again he nodded agreeingly. "But there is one problem. We don't know who we can or can't trust in the wizarding world."  
  
"But can you live as something you've learned to hate? Even only for a short while?" she wondered  
  
He smiled. "I'll have to. And you can help me act as normal as possible...for a muggle."

* * *

Ron was pacing up and down the livingroom. The twins were talking in hushed voices in a corner of the room. Harry sat in a chair, looking out in front of him sadly. Ginny had placed herself not too far away from him and pretended to read a book.  
  
"We must be able to do something!" Ron blurted out savagely. "We can't just sit here and wait, can we! Hermione is in danger, why isn't anyone trying to find out where she is?"  
  
"Because no one can, Ron." Harry said dully.  
  
"Maybe they were caught...they could be captives again!" said Ron.  
  
Immediately he clasped his hand over his mouth and looked at Harry angstily. Harry had been known to snap at the mention of Hermione and words like 'caught' and 'captives'.  
  
But Harry didn't yell. He was fighting back tears. His Hermione...caught...tortured...maybe even dead. And there was nothing he could do. He had known where she was before and he could have lived with that. But not even knowing if she was free...or alive...it was killing him.  
  
Ginny shot her brother an angry glance before laing down her book and sitting down next to Harry to give him a comforting hug. Harry looked at her gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Gin..." he muttered.  
  
"Harry...it's been days since that letter..." Ron said.  
  
"And nothing since..." Harry added.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"But we're not giving up yet." They said together.  
  
Ginny got up again and left the room.

* * *

"Yes infact we do have a vacancy...but I'm afraid the only room we've got left is the bridal suite." Said the plum-faced woman behind the counter.  
  
"That's perfect. We've recently got married, didn't we sweetheart?" the young man said to the girl next to him.  
  
"Yes we did." She answered him.  
  
The plum-faced woman smiled. "That's so sweet. You don't see that often...love and marriage at a young age like that..."  
  
"Well...we're not that young anymore. Over eighteen of course."  
  
"Yes, of course. Now, shall I give you the key then, mr. and mrs. ...?"  
  
"...Nepo."  
  
"Good...welcome to our hotel mr. Nepo."  
  
The man took the key and the young couple made their way to the elevator. They walked to their room and entered it.  
  
"Nepo?" Hermione chuckled. "What kind of last name is that?"  
  
"Well I had to think of something!" he said indignantly. "And then I saw the reflection of an 'open'-sign in the mirror behind the counter. Open spelled backwards is Nepo...It got us in didn't it?  
  
"Yes it did...Newly weds?"  
  
He smiled. "It would be strange if we weren't...two young people, one hotel room. If we were married then it would all look more normal I figured."  
  
She laughed and opened the balcony doors. Draco felt himself blush. In his pocket he felt the little trinket he had been able to take away with him. It was a Malfoy family heirloom and he had received it on his eighteenth birthday.  
  
'Make a wise decision, my son. This is a thing you can only give once. Once it has been accepted, your lives are bound.' He could still hear his father say those words. He released it and let himself fall down on the bed.  
  
"So...what do we do now?" he said.  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder. "Now we wait. We're sure that they're out there looking for us. So we can't linger too long. But we have to plan a route first. And this seems to be a safe place."  
  
Draco opened his bag and took out a map. "Then let's start planning."  
  
She nodded and joined him on the bed. "Okay. We're at this point right now, so if we want to get to London we need to..."

* * *

* * *

Yay! Another chappy done! AND it's my birthday today, I turned seventeen! Man, what a strange age that is...seventeen...oh well, hope y'all liked the chapter!  
  
Dark Angels: Hermione didn't respond to that remark of Draco did she...maybe there was a bit of a time difference between the two chapters. I actually didn't mean to give that last chapter a cliffhanger, guess it was one after all. Lete's just say that Hermione doesn't kiss a guy she doesn't love. So actually she answered Draco before he even asked the question   
  
Iron Morgan: well, THANKS :D  
  
xcharmedx: hope you like this chappy too! Stick around to hear how it all ends!  
  
Sweetlily: yeah EXACTLY the movie was different in a lot of ways and I'm not sure I liked that. It was a good movie though, don't get me wrong, but I just thought some of the things they changed shouldn't have been messed with, like that scene in the cafe of Madam Rosemerta.  
  
Kandie-Spirit-Dragon: thank you Draco is kinda a kewl guy isn't he :)  
  
Rockslutgothpunk: yeah, trust me, Harry's not gonna be happy when he finds out...but then again, who would be. Thanks for the review.  
  
Shadowrayne: There's nothing wrong with redundant...hehe I'm actually very flattered you called me 'bloody brilliant' [blushes]  
  
Sooooooooooooo that was it for today...next chapter and we'll be halfway! (Yes folks...this story has 24 chapters!) I hope that didn't scare any of you off...well, I'm of to by a birthday cake for the friends who are coming by today so I'm going now. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!   
- Raven55


	12. chapter twelve: Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter twelve: Fallen   
  
"Run!"  
  
"No, I won't let them get you. I'm not leaving you behind!"  
  
"Ungh...you must."  
  
"No. I won't! Take my hand."  
  
"I can't walk, my leg is broken!"  
  
"Lean on me, quick, they're close."  
  
"Aargh!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, my son. I see you've found our little runaway prisoner."

* * *

"It's been more than a week already. We should have heard from them by now."  
  
"Yes Albus, Severus is right. We should have received some news."  
  
The old man sighed and sat down. "I know. I know. It has been too long already. But I just can't believe-"  
  
"You're not the only one Albus. Not one of us can believe they're dead. But there is no other explanation. One of us will have to tell Potter."  
  
"Tell him 'what' Severus?" McGonagall said with a shrilly voice.  
  
"Tell him that we have to declare her no longer with us." Snape said, a slight hint of compassion in his voice.  
  
"You mean...that you want to declare her dead? Just like that? Severus..."  
  
"It has been too long. Almost two weeks."  
  
"Albus...you can't possibly agree with him on that!" McGonagall was practically begging Dumbledore to say no.  
  
The old man sighed. He looked from McGonagall to Snape and back again. He sighed again.  
  
"I'm afraid...that Severus is right Minerva. I expected to have heard from them six days ago at the latest. I feared this would happen. We have to accept the fact that war makes casualties...and miss Granger...is now one of them."  
  
He sighed a fourth time. "It is time for us to focus on other things. The war out there is not over."  
  
McGonagall bowed her head respectfully, but with resentment. "Well then. If you'll excuse me Albus, I'll go tell Potter and the others that miss Graner is now one of the fallen."

* * *

"Can I come in?" Ginny asked as she looked through the half-open door.  
  
"Yes. Of course you can." He answered.  
  
He looked out the window.  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Nearly two weeks."  
  
"And they haven't heard a thing?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny sighed and walked over to him. "I'm scared Harry." She whispered.  
  
"So am I." he said, tearing his eyes away from the window. "I'm scared that something's wrong. I'm so scared."  
  
Ginny layed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will work out fine. I'm sure it will. Nothing can keep you three apart. You, Hermione and Ron, you're always together. You always pull through. And I'm sure it will be the same this time. It always is." She added bitterly.  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny, thanking her for her comforting words. His eyes suddenly shined.  
  
"Ginny, come here. There's something I want to show you."  
  
He sat down on his knees and reached for something uner the bed. When he got up again he was holding a small box.  
  
"Go on. Open it." he encouraged her.  
  
In the box was a ring, made of a single band of gold with a small garnet on top. It was beautiful.  
  
"Wow. Harry it's...I don't know what to say." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Yes. Pretty isn't it. I bought it before all this happened. When this is all over I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said dreamily.  
  
Ginny shut the box with a snap and thrust it back into his arms.  
  
"Yes. Very pretty. But I'd better go now. Don't want to intrude on your daydreaming." She said a little more harsh than she had meant.  
  
She turned around and left the room before Harry had the time to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

Ron looked at her surprised. "Why are you so angry Ginny?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Aww what's the matter. Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Shut it!" she yelled, throwing a cushion at him.  
  
Ron was taken aback by this. His little sister wasn't normally like this. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her.  
  
"Hey...hey don't be mad. What's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him with teary eyes. "Nothing...it's just that...oh never mind. You wouldn't understand. Boys never understand. You lot are all the same."  
  
"I don't think I deserved that. I care about you. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
She hesitated. "I- I- I can't tell you. You'd laugh at me and...you'd probably hate me too. Maybe someday."  
  
"Oh...all right...if that's what you want. Can I at least give you a hug? Maybe that will cheer you up."  
  
She nodded. Ron hugged his sister tightly.  
  
McGonagall's voice suddenly sounded from the door. "Where's Potter?"  
  
At that moment, Harry walked into the room through another door. He looked surprised at hearing his name.  
  
"I'm here. Why?"  
  
McGonagall took a deep breath. "You'd better sit down Harry. I've got some bad news."

* * *

* * *

Hehe, my birthday was great! I got a lava lamp from my brother, a shrek 2 poster from my best friend, a Rammstein cd, a Red Hot Chili Peppers t- shirt, earrings and a book! (and 10 euro's!) And we had a great time watching silly movies!  
  
CozzaGirl16: i'm not gonna say of you're right about your preditcions, but I am glad you reviewd. Glad you liked the triangle!!!  
  
Reana: thanks for the review! I agree about the movie. I liked that Hit- Maloy-scene a lot as well. People sometimes tell me I'm a lot like Hermione, but seeing Hermione hit Draco like that mad e the resemblence a lot stronger (I hit people all the time...mostly my friends, but I never really hurt them, they're mych stronger than me)  
  
Shadowrayne: THANKS  
  
May-ann: You're not the only one who predicts that, and I'm not gonna tell you if you're right either, because that'd be spoiling the fun wouldn't it. Anyway, glad you like the story so much.  
  
Dark Angels: Yay! No more exams! W00t! Oh...and I'm REALLY flattered that bittersweet goodbyes kinda inspired you...REALLY. I read it and reviewd too, did you notice? I hope the format is better in the next chapter though, it was kinda annoying ;) But all is forgiven, because it was really good!  
  
Kitimat-born: I'm curious, you're one of the very few who wants Hermione back with Harry, can you tell me why? Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: It's alright that you didn't review in a while, I understand completely. When I have exams I find it hard to make time to review and to read stories. I'm just glad you've continued reading it now.  
  
Well everybody, the holidays are here, school is over at last...more time for me to type out all the chapters I've written. And Dark Angels, I promise you that as soon as I've finished typing A Light In Darker Days, I'll start on Angel right away! Because I can't wait to start posting that story! And I can't wait for your opinion! Hope to see you guys at the next chapter!   
- Raven55


	13. chapter thirteen: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Memories   
  
Harry sat down on the couch, next to Ron and Ginny.  
  
"You see..." McGonagall said. "It has been...too long."  
  
He shook his head. "...no..."  
  
"Yes. If they were alive we would have heard from them."  
  
"No!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet. "No! They're not dead!"  
  
"We can only think they are!"  
  
Ginny closed her eyes. Ron layed a hand on Harry's shoulder, fighting back his tears.  
  
"Harry...it's been...two weeks." He swallowed difficultly.  
  
Harry turned around and faced Ron.  
  
"I know." He said. Then he suddenly started to cry.  
  
"I...just...can't." he sobbed. "Can't believe...she can't be dead!"  
  
Ron cried too. This was what he had always been afraid of.  
  
"She's...gone. She won't come back...will she?" Harry whispered hoarsly.  
  
Ron couldn't speak. This...the trio...it was down to two. He never could have imagined this happening. It had always been the three of them. And now...now a part of the puzzle had gone missing.  
  
Ginny sat on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chin. She was crying too. Hermione was never coming back. Never. This wasn't real. It couldn't be...could it?  
  
McGonagall quietly left the room, not wanting to impose on their grief.

* * *

It was dark. The curtains were closed. On a table stood two candles. A picture in between. It was a picture of her, taken when She, Ron and Harry had been out picknicking in the garden at the Burrow. She had a violet behind her ear. She smiled the happiest smile she had ever smiled. She was wearing a dark blue summer dress.  
  
It had been taken just after their seventh year, in the summer after their graduation. That wasn't long ago. A year, maybe two months more.  
  
Harry couldn't look at it without his throat hurting, his eyes burning. He sat between Ron and Ginny. Both of them were crying too. In the row behind them were mrs. Weasley and the twins. The row behind that had been taken by McGonagall, Snape and Lupin. Where the others were, he didn't know.  
  
Dumbledore stepped down from behind his little desk.  
  
"I ask you all...to close your eyes. To remember the good times, the happy times we shared with Hermione. A moment of silence to remember her."  
  
Ron had his face turned away. Ginny was hiccupping now and then. Harry just stared. Tears were rolling down his cheeks silently.  
  
Ginny gently layed her hand on his in a comforting way. He thanked her silently. Dumbledore coughed.  
  
"It is time to say goodbye."  
  
Harry got up and layed a single rose in front of the picture. "Goodbye Mione...it wasn't your time." He whispered.  
  
He turned around and left the room, supported by Ron and Ginny.

* * *

Ron followed him. He looked at him as the clock struck eight. He still had tears in his eyes and so did Harry. Ron stepped closer to his friend.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Harry nodded. "...I miss her."  
  
It was silent for a while.  
  
"Remember...back in our fourth year? When you and I were fighting. She was always trying to get us to apologise." Harry said with a bitter smile.  
  
Ron chuckled at the memory.  
  
"Yeah...and then she had to cry when we finally did speak to each other again, after the first task. Silly girl eh..."  
  
"She was always there for us. She even had a near nerveous break-down when I hated her, because I didn't believe Crookshanks hadn't touched Scabbers. I feel so stupid about that now."  
  
Harry took off his black jacket and his tie. "It's so strange. When we first met, on the Hogwarts Express, I hated her. Well...no. I didn't hate her. I just thought she had to...loosen up a bit. Relax more, you know. She knew more about me than I did. It was spooky. But then...she became our friend. And I realise now how lucky we were."  
  
Ron nodded and sat down on the chair. "I thought I loved her once, you know." His voice sounded broken with tears. "In fourth year. I was jealous of Krum. I think everybody knew about that. And I never did anything about it. I was afraid she'd avoid me if I told her."  
  
He quickly reached into his pocket and got out a tissue.  
  
"I...I never knew about that." Harry said, his voice sounded surprised.  
  
"It was over in sixth year. It suddenly stopped...and then...then you asked her for the christmas ball and I knew you two would end up together." Ron laughed bitterly. "There even was a pool about how long it would take you two to get it together...Neville won a Cauldron Cake."  
  
Ron shut his mouth as he saw Harry's shoulders shake. "Oh...I'm so sorry Harry."  
  
Harry sobbed silently, his shoulders shaking heavily. He sniffed two or three times before wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"It's just...that...at the christmas ball...she told me it was her first...her first kiss...She told me...she had saved it for me."

* * *

* * *

And with this chapter we step into the second half of this tale...yes, I know some of you out there might be thinking 'only half way! That's too long!' but I promise to speed up the updates a bit. Because now I have more time to type and I've already finished typing up to chapter nineteen, so quikcier updates are now possible!  
  
Of course that doesn't mean you guys have to stop reviewing ;) I'm not forcing you to do it...but I AM curious to see how far we can get with the number of reviews! (Was that subtle or what? haha)  
  
Kitimat-born: Harry is obviously not coping well with the loss of Hermione...so how the story is going to end up...you'll see   
  
Draco's Winged Heart: Thank you for that lovely review. I did not think it was mushy at all. I'm really happy you like my story this much and I hope you'll continue eading it.  
  
Dark Angels: Yeah they were caught again...I don't really know why I did that...i just did :P I'm almost done with typing this tory, 5 more chapters to go...and then I PROMISE to start on Angel...though you might find it's not as good as this one and bittersweet goodbyes. Well, that's my opinion anyway.  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Don't worry about Ginny too much. She's a tough girl and she can handle it. And maybe there's a nice surprise for her somewhere hidden in the deep dark folds of my plot...  
  
Woohoo! Well as you noticed by this rather quick update, I'm already keeping my promise. Soooooooo See you soon at the next chapter and of course i'd love to hear form you!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Raven55


	14. chapter fourteen: Unexpected guests

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Unexpected guests   
  
"Look out what you're doing! Those eggshells are not supposed to be in the batter." Mrs. Weasley scolded Bill.  
  
Her son looked at her and mumbled.  
  
"Fine. I'll go somewhere else then..." and he left his mother alone in the kitchen.  
  
"Why I never." She muttered.  
  
She continued to kneed the batter when Ginny stormed through the kitchen.  
  
"Ginny! Be a dear and help me."  
  
It was only after she had said this that she noticed her daughter had red puffy eyes.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong dear?"  
  
"Nothing." The girl lied, sniffing her nose. "It's just that...I can't talk to anyone about it...no one understands. But...it's been three weeks since that letter...and he still cries his guts out and he-"  
  
Her voice broke and she started to cry.  
  
"There there...sit down, have some tea and tell me." Her mother said softly.  
  
Ginny obediantly sat down at the kitchen table and took a few sips of tea before she spoke again.  
  
"It's like that feeling never went away. And he never took it seriously."  
  
A hiccup.  
  
"And then...he was dating her and they were happy and she was my best friend and I– I couldn't be jealous or mean. She was the only one who really understood. But I never told her. And now...the feeling is still here...and he doesn't know...and I feel guilty and disgusted that I still– especially now that she's gone. She's only been...she's only been dead for three weeks and already I try to take her place. That's what the others will think. I can't tell anyone! They'd hate me...I hate myself..." she wailed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sipped her tea. "Oh dear. Sweetheart, that's okay. No one can be angry at you for the way you feel. But...Harry has had a devastating blow to his heart. He's broken, because the girl he loved died. You can't expect him to forget about her and move on. These things take time."  
  
"I know mum. I know that. And it's not as if I'm going to throw myself at him...it's just that...I know I can't speak about it, especially to him, but it's the not saying it that hurts me most."  
  
She took the tissue her mother offered her and dried her tears. Her mother gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Thanks mum."  
  
"I'm glad you told me sweety. It's better to have someone to tell your secrets than to keep it all inside."  
  
Ginny smiled thankfully.  
  
"...do you still want me to help you with the cooking?" she said.  
  
Her mother smiled encouragingly. "That would be awfully sweet of you."

* * *

"So then you take this thing here...and then you put it in with that stuff aaaand...voila!"  
  
George proudly picked up a small green pebble. Bill didn't seem impressed.  
  
"So...what does it do?"  
  
Fred looked hurt. "'What does it do?' 'What does it do?' Why this is one of our brand new inventions!" he said, taking it from George's hands.  
  
"Tell him, my brother." He said dramatically.  
  
George cleared his throat. "This little pebble, when brought in contact with a liquid substance, will errupt, and with that explosion, the most diverse range of fire works will be displayed. Depending on which substance it touches, different fire works are emitted. It's tiny, easy to carry with you, easy to light...it's perfect!" George grinned enthousiastically.  
  
"And..." his brother added. "Sometimes stinky gasses are released as well. Just imagine the fun you can have during potions class."  
  
A dreamy expression appeared on the twins' faces. Bill grinned. Those two...always in for trouble.  
  
They looked up as they heard a fierce knocking on the front door. And again. Curiously they made their way downstairs. Then they heard a scream.  
  
They ran down the stairs as fast as they could. Ginny had clasped herself to her mother and was looking at the door, scared. Her mother's eyes were full of fright.  
  
In the door opening were two figures, one leaning on the other. Both dirty, bruised and bleeding. They took one trembling step forward.  
  
"Oh my god..."

* * *

* * *

I had a real nice day today...doing NOTHING AT ALL MUAHAHAHAHA. Ah, the sweet reality of a holiday. I spent the entire day playing Final Fantasy 10. I finally beat Seymore up in the mountains...now I'm stuck fighting Yunalesca...she's one tough cookie! Anyway...er...yes, the update. Hope you liked it! And of course it's obvious who are at the door...but I though this was a nice little ending for this chapter.  
  
Dark Angels: They're both so sad aren't they, Ron and Harry. Ah, and so is Ginny. The poor girl is head over heels and Harry just can'r forget Hermione...how tragic...I'm evil aren't I? For writing stuff like this? Oh wel...  
  
Shadowrayne: Do YOU think she is dead? Or have you changed your mind . I'm glad the sad part worked in that chapter.  
  
Kitimat-born: Something drastic...? Hmm...don't know really...not yet ;) hehe  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: yay! I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
Hd4ever: you read it twice? Ah, that's so sweet of you!!! And don't worry, your secret is safe with me   
  
ACK!!!!!!!!!! I've got my karate exam tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!! NERVEOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! okay, relax, deep breaths...right, I'm fine now... Right, hope to see you all at the next chapter, baibai!   
- Raven55


	15. chapter fifteen: Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Confusion   
  
"Water...please..." One of the voices croaked.  
  
But no one moved.  
  
"Oh sweet mother of god..." someone whispered.  
  
"It can't be..." Ginny sobbed.  
  
The two figures straightened up and brushed the hair out of their faces. Everyone looked at them silently. They all looked up as Harry stormed through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at them.  
  
"Her-Hermione?" it sounded weakly from his lips.  
  
He took a step forward, stretched out his hand. But she stepped, hiding behind the other who stared at Harry coldly.  
  
Harry breathed heavily. "Malfoy...get away from her! Leave her alone you bastard!"  
  
He ran forward and before Draco knew what was happpening Harry had punched him in his face. Draco fell to the floor. Hermione screamed. She fell to her knees and helped him up.  
  
Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, happiness radiating in his eyes. "Hermione...I thought...I thought you had-"  
  
"Don't touch me Harry!" she said shrilly, pulling her wrist out of his grap. She breathed heavily and shivered. Draco layed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down Hermione...it's okay."  
  
She nodded and her breathing calmed. Everyone was still looking at them silently. Hermione stepped forward and grasped the nearest thing to prevent a fall. Mrs. Weasley hurried forward and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh...oh we thought you were...dead! My god you're in a terrible state! What happened?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She snapped around when she heard a groan behind her. George and Fred had run forward and grasped Draco. He was forced on his knees and his arms were held behind his back.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy." Fred hissed. "What have you done to Hermione."  
  
"You're not so clever now eh...shouldn't have come here you filthy little Death Eater bastard." George spat.  
  
Hermione tried to pull herself free from mrs. Weasley's grasp.  
  
"No! Leave him alone!" she shouted.  
  
But they didn't listen to her and forced him into the kitchen. Ginny and mrs. Weasley took the struggling Hermione into the livingroom.  
  
"No! Please don't hurt him! He's innocent!"  
  
"Shh dear...you're traumatised by whatever happened. Don't worry, they won't let him escape. Let me clean those cuts you have."  
  
But Hermione started to kick anything within reach so they had to let her go.  
  
She ran into the kitchen. There she saw Draco, tied to a chair. The Weasley boys and Harry were stationed at the sides of the room, with grim looks on their faces. She stared at them unbelievingly.  
  
"Don't touch him! He's suffered enough already!"  
  
She ran forward but was stopped by Harry.  
  
"Hermione...why are you doing this? He's a Malfoy and a Dea-"  
  
"No! He's not a Death Eater. Let me go!"  
  
She pushed him aside and started to untie the ropes Draco was bound with.  
  
"Don't worry Draco...I'll get these off."  
  
He smiled at her. Even when all the others were against him, even when she was back with his friends, she still chose his side.  
  
"Hermione, get away from there. He's dangerous." Ron said harshly.  
  
Harry grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a deep hug. "Oh god...I thought I'd lost you. I thought you were dead."  
  
"Like you care." She sneered.  
  
Suddenly he let her go. "What do you mean...?" he said weakly.  
  
"Exactly what I said." She answered coldly.  
  
She turned away from him and gave Ron a hug.  
  
"Please Ron. Believe me. Draco's not-"  
  
"Draco?" Ron said, raising his eyebrow. "Are you on first-name terms with him?"  
  
He opened his mouth to say more, but then Dumbledore hastened through the door.  
  
"Untie mister Malfoy at once."  
  
The others looked at the old man with unbelief written all over their faces.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione took her chance and untied Draco. He thanked her as she helped him up.  
  
Dumbledore shook his hand. "I do apologise for this situation. I didn't tell them...so they could not possibly have known."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"That's okay professor. I understand."  
  
"Couldn't have know what?" Ron asked confused.  
  
Dumbledore faced them all.  
  
"The reason...why I never told you who our contact was...was not only because I was his Secret Keeper. It was also because you would not have believed or trusted his honesty." He said testily.  
  
"So...what you're saying...is that Malfoy was the contact?" Ron said, even more confused than before.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Harry looked completely taken aback. "...You work for us Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"And you saved Hermione...I owe you...we all do. Thank you."  
  
Harry stuck out his hand. Draco stared at it coldly until Harry pulled it back again. There was an awkward silence.  
  
Then, brightened by the happiness inside him, he stepped over to Hermione, layed his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Before he quite knew what was happening she had slapped him in the face.  
  
"How many times Harry! Don't touch me!"  
  
"You heard her Potter. Leave her alone." Draco sneered.  
  
He put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Harry felt jealousy and misunderstanding grow inside him.  
  
Why did she slap him, Harry, when he tried to kiss her, his girlfriend, while she allowed Malfoy to hold her like that.  
  
"I don't think you've quite got the picture Malfoy, but Hermione's my girlfriend." He said menacingly.  
  
Draco looked back at him.  
  
"...No, I'm pretty sure I got the picture right. But maybe you're the one in need of new glasses."  
  
"Come on Draco...let's go to a different room." Hermione said, taking his arm and leading him out of the kitchen to prevent another arguement.  
  
"I just wanted to set him straight Mione. He can't expect you to act as if nothing has happened. Not after the stunt he pulled."  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes, her hands around his neck, his arms around her waist.  
  
"You are the the sweetest, Draco. Truely you are." She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
When the broke apart he smiled.  
  
"What's so funny?" she said.  
  
"Well," he answered, "You should really look in the mirror. You look terrible." He snorted.  
  
She grinned. "You're face isn't the cleanest either, you know."  
  
He looked in the mirror, examening his face. "...Yeah, you're right...is there somewhere I can freshen up?"  
  
Hermione took his hand and lead him up the stairs.  
  
"This is the bathroom. You take a shower while I ask mrs. Weasley for some new robes for both of us."  
  
He grinned mischievously. "New robes? I think this ripped-and-torn look rather suits you."  
  
She laughed and pushed him inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Right...new robes." She muttered.

* * *

* * *

WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I got such lovely reviews form EVERYONE!!!!!!! 12 reviews for ONE chapter....that's a lot......and as for my exam....I PASSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With flying colours! Muahahahaa...... Okay......  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: And there are many more chapters to come!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Iron Morgan: Well, I did great in my exam apparently. That's what the sensei told me. Anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
Dark Angels: Your dark and evil plan worked perfectly And as for being a fiend...only here to do my job (  
  
Shadowrayne: Thanks for the tip. I already have Holy for Yuna. I used that and three Aeon overdrives to beat Seymore in Gagazet...but yunalesca has this thing called mass death or something...it's EVIL.  
  
Xcharmedx: NO don't die!!!!!! Quick someone get an ambulance!  
  
May-ann: thanks for the review!  
  
KeWlGal9tH: yeah...it was pretty obvious who they were wasn't it....though, it was kinda a nice cliffie   
  
Kitimat-born: I updated!   
  
Dotty: yay! You luv the story! And there are about 9 more chapters to come! So lots and lots of reading fun is awaiting you.  
  
Regina-terrae: I love karate too. I've been doing it for about two years now. Yesterday I got the blue belt, which is 4th kyu. What's yours?  
  
Butterfly-elf: Yeah, Draco's nice. But he still kinda get's on Harry's nerves and stuff. They're not getting along THAT well. But you might have noticed that.  
  
Hd4ever: you're testing for black! KEWL. One of my friends is too. But he's the only one this year in the country, so there's a bit of a problem for him...but I'm pretty sure he'll pass. Good luck on your test! Did you see LOTR III? I cried at that part where Frodo says 'I don't need you anymore. Go home Sam.' I cried! It was sooooo sad! And my friends laughed at me because of that. But I don'care. It was a real emotional moment, so I was allowed to cry. Right?

see you all at the next chapter!

- Raven55


	16. chapter sixteen: Prying eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Prying eyes   
  
She opened her eyes. The sun was shining bright. The clock showed her she had slept past noon. The other bed in the room was empty so she asumed Ginny was already up.  
  
She dressed, putting on some clothes she had borrowed from Ginny and walked down into the kitchen.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Harry and Geoge were there. They greeted her merrily and offered her a seat at the table. She hesitated. It was the seat next to Harry.  
  
After taking a deep breath she sat down, but she ignored Harry's stares. Instead she started to talk with Ron, the nearest person.  
  
"So...what happened while I was gone. Did I endanger anyone...is everyone still okay?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah...we're fine. But...will you tell us what happened? One minute you were being abducted, the next we hear you're safe, then you're on the run and then you're dead! And then you suddenly show up at our doorstep alive and kicking with Draco Malfoy...You've got to admit that that's...well it's not normal."  
  
"You thought I was dead? Oh my, that's terrible! I will tell you what really happened, but I think it's better to wait until Dumbledore is here as well...and it would be better, for me at least, if Draco was here too."  
  
"Draco? I'm still getting used to that first name thing."  
  
"Yeah well, if a guy saves your life you kinda end up calling him by his proper name...and he's not as bad as you all think. Anyway, Draco knows some things I don't. He was able to get some information out of his dad. He told me something about two Death Eaters, both knocked out in one night. One was the one by my cell, the other was guarding the backway exit. But that was pretty much all. But...I'd apreciate it if I could finish my breakfast now. I haven't had a proper meal in days!"  
  
She attacked her plate with her knife and fork, eating as much as she could. Eating meant not being able to talk and that was her main goal right now.  
  
Molly walked in through the door.  
  
"Goodmorning loves! Hermione, nice to see you're up! I found the trunk with your own clothing back, it was in the shed. And Draco's been out shopping for himself. Dumbledore has arranged a meeting in two hours. He wants you to tell your story."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thank you mrs. Weasley. I'll go see how Draco is doing."  
  
She got up from the table and left the room without looking at Harry a single time.

* * *

She knew where Draco would be. They had probably stashed him in an old study. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Draco are you there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She opened the door and glanced inside. Immediately she started to blush and averted her eyes. She had seen Draco changing clothing. And even if she had only seen his bare chest, it still felt really embarressing.  
  
Draco looked up and smiled.  
  
"Goodmorning beautiful. Like the new look?" he said, showing off his new trousers.  
  
"Ah come on." He said teasingly. "You don't have to blush at me. Would you have done that if you had seen me in swimming trunks? Well, this is completely the same."  
  
She silently admitted that she would have blushed at seeing him in swimming trunks.  
  
"Listen Draco, they expect us to tell them every little detail at the meeting today. So be prepared for some heavy questioning..."  
  
"What, heavier than what my dad did? I think I can handle this meeting."  
  
After putting his shirt on he followed her outside, into the hallway. He took her hand.  
  
"So...what's the deal with Potter. Does he have a clue yet? Is he really still on about you and him? Have you told him?"  
  
"No...he seems...oblivious. He doesn't seem to understand that I don't want him after what he did. Or rather didn't do. He acts as if nothing's changed, as if he doesn't know he abandonned me. It's strange..."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You're not having second thoughts about us are you? Do you want to get back with him?"  
  
"No! How can you say that? I love you, you must know that by now."  
  
He smiled at her angry face.  
  
"You know...you're pretty when you're all angry like that. But you're even prettier when you smile."  
  
She laughed. He leaned in and kissed her. His hands were roaming up and down her back slowly while her hands curled through his hair.  
  
Somewhere down the hall a loud bang made them jump.  
  
"What was that?" she asked alarmed.  
  
"Probably a painting falling down or something." He answered her. "Come, let's go into the garden or something. It's stuffy in here."  
  
He took her hand and lead her down the stairs.  
  
When the hallway was quiet again, a boy came around the corner, shaking. He had almost blown it by hitting his head against that painting. But it wasn't his fault he'd seen Hermione snogging Malfoy. He had just been walking through the house. He hadn't expected anything like that. 

Did Harry know? Probably not, not from what they had said. Harry...man did he feel sorry for Harry. And Hermione...how could she? This was all just too weird.  
  
And what had Hermione meant with 'abandonned her'? Harry had done no such thing.  
  
He thought about it deeply. Harry should be told. Now.

* * *

* * *

Ah...and yet another chapter done. I'm sooooooooo tired...I've been to see Shrek 2 yesterday, in the pre-release. IT'S FANTASTIC. It's extremely funny and I loved every second of it. Aw, the CUTENESS of that Puss in Boots! It is so adorable and cool...really, you should all go and see it. I loved it. and the best thing was that, when we left the theater, we all got one of those green hairbands with little green shrek ears, so that you look like an ogre yourself. Kawaii!!!!!!!!  
  
KeWlGaL9tH: Thank you so much! And I'm glad it worked a bit...pretending that they were dead for a while...  
  
Dark Angels: Indeed, your evil lans never fail :D Me? I'm a blue belter now hehe...4th kyu...doesn't that soudn lovely. Congratulations with that friend of yours! I'm in for a heavy week of partying...Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. And maybe even Friday. You see, a lot of my friends got their diploma this year, they all graduated. So they're all throwing parties to celebrate. I still have one year left in this school. I'll miss those guys....sniff...but I've got a lot of othr friends too, so that's okay...  
  
Regina-terrae: Wow...you got black in only four years? You must be really good! That friend of mine who's testing for black this year must be training for...I don't know....he joined when he was seven and he's 16 now...so about 9 years...  
  
Kitimat-born: She'll find out eventually...I think. But that's not going to change her feelings for Draco. She loves him and somehow, 'hating' Harry for a longer while makes it impossible for her to love Harry again. Besides...I've got other plans for Harry.  
  
Iron Morgan: I'll take that as a compliment :D  
  
Jessica: It's one of your favourites? I'm happy! YAY.  
  
Hd4ever: WOW your grandparent are friends of Sean Astin's? I'M JEALOUS! Wow. At school (we were in a funny mood) we decided to give everyone in our group of friends a name from LOTR. I ended up being Éowyn, which I am very happy about by the way. But one of my friends ended op as Sam and he wasn't happy about that. And I said 'Why not? Sam is a cool guy!' he's one of my favourite characters from the book (and, of course, the movie). He's a really good actor, Sean Astin   
  
Merenwen Losshelin: Thank yoiu. I certainly intend to finish it all the way to the end.  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Why nobody tells her...hmm...good question. Because there hasn't been the right moment yet...but even if someone DID tell her, she still wouldn't leave Draco for Harry. She's in love.  
  
CozzaGirl16: Make him walk in on them kissing? Good idea, but not quite what I had in mind for those three. I've got another plan, that might even be a little more evil }:)  
  
FunkyMunky120691: don't die! I'm glad you like my story this much, I really do! And about those chapters...they're as long as they're gonna get, simply because I already wrote the whole fic on paper and making chapters longer would be a lot of work, simply because I wrote them te be like this. But there are a lot of chapters still to come and I update real quick, so that makes up for the shortness of the chapters, doens't it?  
  
So...I'll be off now, enjoying thos Shrek ear things (did I ever mention the fact that I know pretty much ALL the lines form Shrek 1? I saw that movie too many times...) Hope to catch you all at the next chapter. Love you all!   
- Raven55


	17. chapter seventeen: Draco and Hermione's ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

  
  
Chapter seventeen: Draco and Hermione's story   
  
When they entered the kitchen two chairs had been set in the middle of the room. They took their seats and waited for the others to come in. First there were Dumbledore and Snape, followed by McGonagall and the Weasleys plus Harry. Lupin closed the line.  
  
When Ginny was about to close the door, Ron hastily came in at the last minute.  
  
"Sorry...forgot the time." He mumbled.  
  
Dumbledore waved his hand at Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Tell us your story."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Most of it you already know. I was captured and thrown into the cozy dungeon of Malfoy Manor. When I woke up, Draco came in with two buffoons and started to beat me. After he had sent them away he helped me up and told me he was with us. He took me to his room and hid me there in a secret room, only accesable through his own. I don't know how long I stayed there. Maybe two days...I don't know."  
  
Dumbledore nodded patiently. "Continue."  
  
"I probably stayed there longer. But then Draco, as he tried to get some secret information out of his father, turned Lucius Malfoy suspicious. Draco figured that we had to leave while we still had the chance. We fled that night. He told me about a cottage in the forest. I had to go there and wait for him. He went back inside."  
  
She looked at Draco's face. It had become empty at the mention of his father's name. Now came the hard part.  
  
She layed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He gave her a thankful smile and she felt it was alright to continue.  
  
"I waited the entire night. He finally came, but was badly injured. He had gone back to send you the letter, but was captured on his way back. His father- His father tortured him."  
  
She felt him wince at the memory.  
  
"And he had managed to escape. But it took a few days before we were able to travel. We knew the only way to return here safely was by keeping a low profile."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes." He said, taking the task upon him to tell a part of the story.  
  
"We had to lay low for a while. And for us...that meant to go muggle. We rented a room in a muggle hotel and stayed there two days, planning our next move. We knew they'd find us sooner or later, so we had to hurry. When we returned the second evening the hotel owner told us about a gentleman who had asked about a young couple, like us. He hadn't left his name, but his description fitted that of my father. We quickly packed the neccesities and left."  
  
"But as we tried to climb out the window and down the balcony, the rope tore and we fell down. I was already on the ground, but Draco couldn't walk. His leg felt broken. He told me to run, but I wouldn't leave him at the mercy of that foul-"  
  
"So we ran." He cut her off. "We tried to, at least. It was dark. The little alleys were like a maze. We ran, but then, I knew it was too late. My father came out of the shadows, his wand stretched out. Behind us, others aproached."  
  
--- FLASHBACK ---  
  
"Run!" he moaned as he reached for his leg.  
  
"No! I won't let them get you. I'm not leaving you behind!" she yelled  
  
She helped him up, his arm over her shoulder. They took a few steps. He nearly shouted with pain.  
  
"Ungh....you must."  
  
But she violently shook her head. "No. I won't. Take my hand."  
  
She tried to help him take more steps but he winced at every one, masking the pain by biting his lip.  
  
"Hermione, please, just go. I can't walk, my leg is broken. I'm not going to take you down with me. I love you. Now go!"  
  
Hermione's face was stained with tears. "I can't leave you behind, God knows what they'll do to you. Please, I'm not leaving without you. If you don't go, I don't go."  
  
He looked at her. He knew that he had lost, but he would not be the reason of her capture. He took a deep breath and got to his feet.  
  
"Lean on me, quick, they're close."  
  
He leaned on her and together they managed to run down the alley. A dead end, quick, back again, different alley, no wrong way. They turned around.  
  
"Aarhg!"  
  
A man stood in their way. The tip of a wand emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Nice to see you too, my son. I see you've found our little runaway prisoner." Lucius' voice sounded icy. Like a knife, cutting through the darkness.  
  
"No!" Draco shouted.  
  
He tried to stand in front of her protectivly, but fell to the ground, clutching his leg.  
  
Lucius stared at him.  
  
"Yes...I though as much. You never were a true Malfoy. This was only to be expected from a failure."  
  
Hermione knew his words were breaking Draco.  
  
"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call him a failure. You are evil. How can you call your son that?"  
  
"I have no son."  
  
The silence came over them like a heavy cloak. It was only broken when Lucius snapped his fingers.  
  
"Dolohov. Mulciber."  
  
Two men stepped out of the circle and nodded. Lucius turned around. The two Death Eaters stepped forward and grabbed both of them in a headlock. Hermione was forced to her knees.  
  
"Quiet filth!" someone hissed, as she whimpered.  
  
In the darkness she searched for his hand. He squeezed it, only once. Then they were roughly put back on their feet. She heard Draco yell in pain as he was dragged up.  
  
They were dragged along the alley and forcefully pushed into a dead ended passageway. There was no one they could call for help, this was a deserted place. Their hands were tied. She could see that one of the Death Eaters was holding a plastic ball.  
  
She glanced at Draco, her eyes wide with fright. He didn't respond, his eyes were empty. Silently he followed the veiled men, his arms limply by his side. All hope left her body in one moment. They had been found again. And they wouldn't live long enough to escape again.  
  
The plastic ball was now offered to her. "Take it Mudblood." A female voice hissed.  
  
Too scared to refuse she took it. Draco was pushed in her direction. "You too, traitor."  
  
Draco placed his hands on the ball. The Death eaters shaped a circle around them. Scared, she stared around at their masked faces.  
  
Suddenly she felt a strange but familiar jerk in her stommach. Her feet were lifted from the ground. The world around her was disolving.

* * *

* * *

man am I tired. I went to a party Monday night and returned at three a.m. the next morning...I went to a party that same Tuesday night and returned at three a.m. in the morning...I've got another party I'm going to tonight, maybe one tomorrow as well and I might just go to the one on Sunday. You see, all my friends passed their exams and received their diploma last night, so they're celebrating like mad! I still have one year to go. I'm soooooooo gonna miss all of my friends...sniff...I really am...oh well, that's only part of life I suppose...  
  
Dark Angels: I know exactly how you feel. I mean, all those friends are gonna get new friends from the university they're going to go to. And they'll need time for their studies, so they won't really be able to stay in contact they way they used to. But I'm really happy for them and I hope everythig works out for them. I'm just gonna miss my friends like hell...  
  
CrazyCruzet212: thank you so much   
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Yeah, somehow I prefer Hermione with Draco over Hermione with Harry. Though in some stories it can work really really well  
  
Hd4ever: Hope you liked my opinion. But you have to write what you want to write. Don't just follow my opinion blindly, because I'm just me and this is just one story. I'm flattered that you do value my opinion this much though I hope the story works out!  
  
Nia Redavni: thanks for the review  
  
CozzaGirl16: It's not neccesarily Ron who caught them. It might be someone else...okay you're right, it IS Ron. Hehe. The next chapter will be the second half of their story, so I hope you liked this one.  
  
Riddleness: Yeah, I agree. That romance came on rather quick, didn't it. But sometimes you just have to do it that way, because you can't scrape the story on for too long. And writing it this way felt good. And Ginny and Harry...well at least she knows how she feels. Harry still has a big mess in his head to figure out...thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sportygirl-that-loves-hpb: thank you I plan on finishing this story. I never start writing one just to stop somewhere in the middle, what would be the point of that? Glad you like it.  
  
Right...I'm off to the land of daydreaming. I'm really looking forward to the party tonight...so...I'd better get some rest and I'd better get my friends some presents...too bad I'm almost broke...that's because I already bought the rest of my friends birthday and exam gifts. And of course a birthday pressent for my brother, who's going to turn 21 on july the 5th. Parties take a lot of energy out of you... I'll see you all at the next chapter, sorry for the somewhat latened update!!!!!!!!  
- Raven55


	18. chapter eighteen: A familiar voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter eighteen: A familiar voice   
  
She hit the floor with a thud. Draco, too, fell down. A loud scream of pain filled the cold damp room as he fell down on his leg. She scrambled up and wildly looked around, stepping in front of him protectivly.  
  
There was no one else there. She dropped to the floor again, this time facing Draco.  
  
"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"  
  
He took a while before answering.  
  
"My leg...it hurts..."  
  
She looked at it. it wasn't making a strange angle, so it didn't have to be broken. She layed a hand on it, he didn't shout.  
  
"I...don't think it's broken..." she said thoughtfully.  
  
He sat up and looked her in her eyes.  
  
"You should have left me. Now you're back in this prison, you could've made it."  
  
"No. I'm not like- like some other people. How could I leave you behind."  
  
She softly caressed the scar on his face. "I could never leave you behind."  
  
He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. A sweet kiss.  
  
"How touching."  
  
A strangely familiar voice broke them apart. There, in the door opening was a figure.  
  
Enveloped in a dark cloak and mask, was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Long time no see." She said with her eyes on Draco.  
  
He stared back coldly. "I had hoped to keep it that way."  
  
"Aw, poor Draco. Can't admit you missed me, can you."  
  
Hermione clutched his hand. Pansy shot a look of daggers at her.  
  
"Don't you touch Draco with those filthy hands."  
  
She strode forward and slapped Hermione in her face. Hremione simply stared back at her, her own hand risen to her cheek. Draco stared at both girls.  
  
"Listen Parkinson, I don't like you, never have. You seem to have a nice time with my dad and his oafs. Bugger off! Don't you dare call me a traitor when you yourself are nothing more than a weak lowlife leach, who clings to all things powerful, in the vain hope to get some power yourself."  
  
Pansy looked taken aback, but she retaliated quickly. "I came to get you out, Draco. You ofcourse, just you. But now I think I'll leave you here to rot."  
  
"I'd rather stay here then ever marry an ugly, twofaced, scheeming banshee like you!" he yelled.  
  
She huffed, turned around and left. A satisfied grin washed over his face. At least he still had the power to insult. Hermione looked at him with tiny eyes.  
  
"Draco? What did you mean just now...?"  
  
"Oh. Of course...you wouldn't know. Well, Parkinson and me, we're betrothed. Have been since birth. It's how things are done, how we do things...how purebloods do things. Believe me, I wouldn't want to marry someone like her..."  
  
He took her hand in his. "You don't have to be jealous or anything. It's only Parkinson, you know. I've got to compete with the boy who defied pure evil as a baby."  
  
"You don't have to compete with anyone Draco and you know that."  
  
She examined the door.  
  
"Well...as far as I can see this door can't be opened. And I don't think there's a second way out of here...we'll have to think of something else...what if-"  
  
Her last words were lost when the door opened with a loud squeek and three cloaked men came inside.  
  
"Mulciber...Travers...Antonin...nice to see you're still doing your jobs properly. Too bad you're on the wrong side." Draco sneered.  
  
"No, young malfoy. You are on the loosing side." One of them said slyly, his voice sounded like a slippery eal.  
  
Draco was forcefully grabbed by his shoulders.  
  
"We're going to take you up to your father. He'll have a nice little surprise for you."  
  
"Let him come down here. Or is he afraid to get dirt on his robes."  
  
"You insolent little...Crucio!"  
  
Hermione shreeked as she heard Draco's cries of pain. One of the others jumped forward and forced her down on her knees. He held her hair in one hand, forcing her head up. The other hand had her arm twisted behind her back.  
  
"Watch him, Mudblood. Watch him and learn what we do to traitors."  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she saw Draco's body arching and bending unnaturally as he tried to make the pain go away. His cries filled her heart with horror. Then he stopped.  
  
He stopped crying, he stopped moving. All she could hear was soft whimpering. She opened her mouth to say something but all the air was knocked out of her lungs as a boot suddenly connected with her stommach.  
  
She fell over, face down on the stone floor. Another kick followed and a cry of pain rolled down her lips. Then everything was silent. She didn't dare move, even though the curiosity was burning her up. A cold voice explained who had entered.  
  
"Antonin, stop that. You have much to learn yet. Get them up."  
  
Roughly she was pulled up by her hair. A wand was pointed at her face. Another at Draco's.  
  
"Now, isn't this cozy." Lucius said. "You see, you both have information that I'd love to have. But you won't tell me, you'd rather die than tell me anything. That's why I though up a new rule for this little game."  
  
The smile on his face widened but did not reach his eyes, that remained cold and icy.  
  
"If you don't tell me what I want to hear, the other will suffer. And since you love each other so much, I think we can solve this problem in no time at all."  
  
Lucius smiled again. It was still cold and false.  
  
"So...Draco...tell me...who is your leader. Where is the hide-out. Where? Who joined? Who do you work with! I want names, places, dates. Anything."  
  
Draco glanced at Hermione. She shook her head.  
  
"He won't tell you Lucius. He won't betray us!" she said bravely.  
  
"He won't?" Lucius looked at his son's determined face. "I thought you meant more to him, mudblood. Antonin..."  
  
"Crusio!"  
  
The air was knocked out of her lungs. Knife stabs. Electricity, fire, everything at once. She wanted to die, to drop dead on the spot. She would do anything, just to make it stop.  
  
Anything?  
  
No. Never. She wouldn't betray Dumbledore. Not the Order. She'd rather die.  
  
The pain left her body. For a moment she thought she really was dead, but hitting the ground with her face made her realise she wasn't.  
  
"Right, the Filth. Give me names, who are in your precious Order. Where do you meet. Where do you hide. Tell me!"  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
She closed her eyes and felt horrified when Draco's shouts and cries entered her ears. She could feel his pain. She could see his body twisting, trying to escape the pain, even though her eyes were closed.  
  
She whimpered. When the screaming stopped she could only hear her own heavy breathing. Draco wasn't moving.  
  
Lucius stared at him for a moment. Was there a hint of desperation in his face? He quickly turned around and left the dungeon, his black cloak billowing behind him. Travers, Mulciber and Antonin followed their leader swiftly.  
  
The silence surrounded her. Only after a few minutes did she dare move again. She saw cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Her face, too, felt as if it was covered with cuts.  
  
Draco's body was only a few feet away. She crawled over on her hands and knees. His eyes were closed, his breathing light.  
  
She layed a hand on his forehead and whispered his name. Out of his torn pockethole came a stick...his wand! That meant she still had hers too. She took out her own wand and whispered a curative spell.  
  
Suddenly he started to move again. He coughed. A splatter of blood landed on her robes. He didn't open his eyes, but she knew he was okay.  
  
She folded up her cloak and made a little pillow out of it and put it under his head.  
  
"You just rest."  
  
She seated herself next to him, her eyes and wand pointed at the door. The first one to come in would get a taste of her spellpower before she'd let them be beaten and pained again.  
  
She waited. And waited.  
  
Slowly her eyes got heavy. She let out a sigh. As she put her wand up her sleave she layed down on the ground, resting her head on Draco's chest. A few moments of rest couldn't hurt...

* * *

"And you will not speak, again? Pity. It seems that our punishment doesn't work. Maybe I should use a new method...or maybe just an old one...a very old one."  
  
Dolohov smiled sinister. All Draco could see was a glowing tip of a metal bar. Red hot. His eyes opened wide. Dolohov just smiled again.  
  
"Will you talk now?"

* * *

* * *

phew...the week of parties and only parties is almost over...not that I hate parties, but too many parties in a week can be very exhausting. The last one is tonight. But I found some time yesterday to write a small, confusing and pointless little fic called Shadow, so if any of you is interested, I'd like to hear your opinion. (and suggestions for a better title are very welcome)  
  
CozzaGirl16: Thank you I'll update soon, and the story is VERY slowly nearing the end...so not long now before the ending will be revealed. There are about...six chapters left to go...  
  
Dark Angels: Yeah...one of my friends and I keep saying "The Fellowship is breaking, it has already begun." Because our group of friends is slowly falling apart. But of course I'll get some new friends. Well, it WAS called Draco and Hermione's story, so I figured that they'd have to tell it themselves. But keeping it like that too long wouldn't be interesting for very long. But I'm glad you liked it. please check out my little fic called Shadow. I'd really appreciate your opinion on that one.  
  
Sportygirl-that-loves-hpb: Thanks very much.  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: I don't know about that...hp/hg CAN work out...but only if you get it just right. Of course dm/hg works better because he's a bit of a bad boy and she's a goodie goodie...  
  
Regina-terrae: Thanks!  
  
I'll update soon! I promise! I'm leaving for Danmark in a week or two and I want to update a few times before I leave. So the more you review, the more I update...or is that a REALLY lame and 'subtle' way to get you to review ;) Anyway, I'll see you guys at the next chapter!   
-Raven55


	19. chapter nineteen: Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter nineteen: Escape   
  
Draco shuddered. Hermione layed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to tell more."  
  
Dumbledore coughed. "Miss Granger...this explains the condition you arrived in...but not your escape."  
  
An agreeing murmer filled the kitchen. Hermione looked at the faces. Harry, Ron, Ginny...the twins. Even mr. and mrs. Weasley were looking at her with expecting faces.  
  
"You do believe him, don't you?" she said, her voice slightly faltering.  
  
"Tell us of your escape, miss Granger." Said Dumbledore, sounding almost like a friendly grandfather.  
  
She swallowed. Draco looked at the floor, blank.  
  
"Yes...our escape. We had Pansy to thank for that."  
  
"She kept coming down to our prison. She was convinced that Draco would marry her, so we decided to use that as our ticket out of there. It was...not nice, but then again neither was she."  
  
"Yes. Our plan was that I would convince Pansy that I loved her and that I would indeed marry her. She fell for my charm and believed me. I got her to stop the torture...or at least to bring it back to the minimum. After a week or two I got her to give us our wands back, that had been taken away from us when they had found them during the torture."  
  
He closed his eyes and waited before he continued.  
  
"Then, one day, they came to collect us both to be taken up. We waited until they had their backs to us, then we took out our wands and cursed them. Hermione managed to tie them up before we ran. We ran into the secret tunnel we had used before. I had taken one of the cloaks of the men we had left in the prison and I pretended to be one of them. In the tunnel there were two guards. But we decieved them with the cloak. I said I had been ordered to take the prisoner outside. Before they had figured out it was a trap we had hexed them. Then we just ran and ran. We didn't rest until we got here...and that was it."  
  
He finally looked up. The faces around the room were still, concerned, strange. Dumbledore got up.  
  
"I think we should let you two rest now. It must have been hard to tell us. Go on, everybody, leave this kitchen, do something fun for a change."  
  
The kids left the kitchen, last came Hermione and Draco. Both of them stared at the ground as they walked. Ron was the first to break the silence.  
  
"So...you've been through quite a lot...man..."  
  
Hermione just nodded.  
  
"And...you two...are...you know..."  
  
"Ron, please don't. Could you just leave us for now, this wasn't easy. Painful memories, okay?"  
  
Ron nodded. "I understand. I'll go to Harry and Ginny. If you want to talk to us, we'll be in the livingroom."  
  
"Thanks Ron."

* * *

Harry sat on the couch. Ginny had started reading her book. Ron closed the door behind him.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged.. "I believe they spoke the truth. Why would they lie."  
  
Ron scratched his head.  
  
"Listen, about Hermione...she and Malfoy..."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well...I saw them...I saw them kissing. They're together."  
  
Harry shot Ron and angry look.  
  
"You're lying!" he shouted.  
  
Ron looked hurt.  
  
"What? Why would I do that? I saw them kissing! And who blames them after all they've been through together, it's only logical!"  
  
"No!" Harry shouted again. "You're lying! You're just jealous! You want to come between us, you love her, you said so yourself!"  
  
"That was ages ago! I saw them, I'm not making this up!"  
  
"Why would I believe you?"  
  
Ron stared at him. Why was Harry like this? He turned around, leaving Harry looking angry. Harry breathed heavily. He sat down on the couch again.  
  
A cough reminded them that Ginny was still there as well.  
  
"Harry...why would he lie? You've got to understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"Understand that Draco was there for her when she needed someone. Draco saved her and got her free. They went through torture together...and he was there for her while you weren't."  
  
"But I tried to save her!"  
  
"Yes, I know...but she doesn't."

* * *

* * *

It's my brother's birthday today, another reason for celebration. And another reason for an update I'd say ;) I'd better hurry up with typing those last few chapters. I'm running out of finished chapters...  
  
Dark Angels: I only checked my email AFTER posting chappy 18, so I didn't know you already had reviewd Shadow. Thank you for that review by the way :) I hope you get well soon!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: thanks I wasn't quite sure about that last chapter...I felt like I was repeating myself...  
  
Iron Morgan: The chapters are the length I gave them for a reason...ad I'm not going to change anything about that. But what you said about repeating myself...Yes, I felt that too. But I felt I had to explain what Draco and Hermione had been through together. The others in the Order needed to know that and of course, I wanted to explain a few things form an earlier chapter. But you're entitled to your won opionion. I agree about the repeating myself. But, I have said this loads of times before to more tha one reader: I'm not changing the lenght of the chapters. It would cost me too much work, because I've already written the entire thing. I sincerely hope you liked this chapter better.  
  
Suzaku's Rose: I am so happy I was able to bring across emotion like that! Because that means that my writing was believeble and that it was acurate enough. I hope you'll keep reading this fic.  
  
Okay, this must've been my quickest update yet...but I felt like it...so, I'll see you all again I hope, baibai!!!   
-Raven55


	20. chapter twenty: Guts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

- Chapter twenty: Guts -  
  
Draco sat up.  
  
"Do you think they believed us?" he asked her as he massaged her neck.  
  
"I don't know. They all looked so...well, strange."  
  
"But we told them the truth. They have to believe us."  
  
"And they will. Just let Dumbledore talk to them." She said soothingly.  
  
She turned around and smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"I'd better go downstairs. I promised Ginny I'd help cooking tonight." She said.  
  
When she closed the door behind her, he fell back on the bed. He closed his eyes and smiled. His hand crawled under his pillow and got a little box from underneath it.  
  
It was strange. He had severed himself from all his Malfoy ties, but he still held on to this trinket.  
  
'It would look beautiful on her...if I only had the guts to give it to her.'  
  
He looked at it, gently touching it with his finger.  
  
"Oh, before I forget." Hermione entered the room again.  
  
He quickly hid the ring inside his pocket.  
  
"Do you need help cleaning up this room? It's kinda...dusty."  
  
He shook his head. "No, that's okay. The room is fine. I can manage."  
  
Hermione smiled and left the room again. He sighed.  
  
'If I only had the guts.'

* * *

"So, what's up with you and Malfoy?" Ginny said as she threw the potato peels in the bin.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"What-what do you mean?" she stuttered.  
  
"Oh come off it Mione. You two...you're always together, supporting each other, talking, hugging."  
  
"...Well...I think you already know..." she said, still blushing heavily.  
  
Ginny looked at her. "So you two really are..."  
  
"Ginny, is the dinner ready yet?" asked mrs. Weasley, who popped into the kitchen.  
  
"No mum. We were about to put it in the oven. Just another half hour. Think the boys can manage?"  
  
Hermione slipped out of the kitchen. She could do with a walk. She was about to put on her coat when someone grabbed her wrist. She snapped around.  
  
"Harry! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"  
  
"Sorry...I'm really sorry Mione...Can I join you on your walk? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh...I guess so..."  
  
They silently walked into the garden. Hermione sat down on the bench. Harry followed her example.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're back." He said. "You don't know how much I missed you."  
  
"Oh, don't I? I can assure you I'm still angry about what you did. I can't just get up and forget about it, Harry."  
  
He looked at her, not understanding.  
  
"I really don't understand what you mean. What have I done to make you so cold towards me?"  
  
"You abandonned me! You left me at Malfoy Manor to die. That's what!"  
  
"Abandonned? I went to save you! There were these two guards, I hexed them. I broke into Malfoy Manor to save you! But some of the Order came here, to save me before the Death Eaters caught me. If they hadn't...I'd have found you. I'll bet your sweet Malfoy didn't tell you about that, did he?"  
  
She shot him and angry look.  
  
"And why should I believe you?"  
  
Harry looked speachless for a second. Then he looked very serious.  
  
"Well...because, Hermione..." He took her hand and slipped of the bench, onto one knee.  
  
Hermione's eyes opened wode with shock.  
  
"Harry! It's your turn to set the table with Fred!" mrs. Weasley's voice broke the tension.  
  
Hermione jumped up and ran inside, gasping for breath. She ran straight ahead, straight into someone.  
  
"Hey Hermione, be careful."  
  
Draco helped her up.  
  
"Oh Sorry Draco...I just...had to run. Harry he-"  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No! He...he took my hand. He said he had tried to save me, that he had been forced not to save me by the Order, that he had missed me...He took my hand and he-"  
  
She hid her face in his shoulder. "What should I do!"  
  
He patted her back and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. Shh..."  
  
She tightened the hug even more. They hugged in silence for a few minutes. Draco looked at her face, his heart beating fast. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked up at his face. It was serious. He looked at her hand and took it in his. He sat down on one knee and pulled a small ring out of his.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he whispered.  
  
She looked at him speachlessly. He looked at her. Why didn't she say anything?  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"...yes..." she whispered breathlessly. "Yes I will."  
  
He shoved the ring on her finger and she pulled him up and kissed him. A tear of happiness flowed down his cheek.  
  
"I love you so much!"  
  
He'd finally had the guts.  
  
"Dinner is ready...Are you two coming?" Ginny's voice made them jump, both blushing heavily.  
  
"Yeah, just a sec."  
  
Ginny disapeared again and Draco and Hermione looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Hermione stretched out her hand and wiped away a tear on his face.  
  
"You're crying..."  
  
"Only of , let's go into the diningroom...I'm starved."  
  
He took her hand and they walked to the diningtable together. There were two seats left. One next to Lupin and one next to Harry. Before they even had the chance to choose, Harry had taken her hand and lead her to the empty seat beside him.  
  
She looked at Draco with slight panick in her eyes, but he smiled. His eyes seemed to tell her everything would be okay.

* * *

* * *

Ah...another chapter done...and only a few to go! But anyway, even though some of you aren't here because of the holidays, I'm still continueing this until I'm leaving for Danmark myself. Sorry that I updated a bit late...I was kinda busy :D  
  
Suzaku's Rose: awww thanks! I reall am glad you like it so much. Sorry I didn't update for a longer while then usual!!!  
  
Dark Angels: Actually, I DID want to update really soon just for you :D but I forgot...SOWWY! I was so totally busy with other stuff and I just didn't really get round to it...but the next update will be very soon!!! (Also because I leave for Danmark on Thursday and i want to give you all another update before then) Glad you're feeling better, though! I sent you the first chapter of Angel by the way...I hope you like it.  
  
Riddleness: I'm glad you enjoy this fic so much I hope you're gonna like the ending too...because I have a slight feeling that some people aren't going to like it...oh well...we'll see, won't we  
  
Shadowrayne: I'm not sure she'll feel like crap...because she still feels angry towards him. Even though it wasn't his choice to leave her at Malfoy Manor, she built up this feeling of dislike for Harry and it's not going to go away easily. And, on top of that, Harry isn't being really nice to Draco...he is still trying to persuade Hermione to come back to him...but all will be revieled soon.

see you all very soon!  
-raven55


	21. chapter twenty one: Another proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

- Chapter twenty one: Another proposal -  
  
Mrs. Weasley came in with a steaming hot ovendish.  
  
"Dig in dears. Made by our Ginny and Hermione!"  
  
One of the twins was first to take some. Ginny, who sat across from Hermione and on the other side of Draco, kept glancing at the two of them. She poked him in his side.  
  
"Mal- Draco...what were you and Hermione doing just now? Are you two really...you know...did you two get together? She won't say. But you guys are all huggy all of the time." She whispered  
  
Draco smiled and whispered something back. Her eyes opened wide.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
All the others stared at her and she blushed heavily.  
  
"Sorry...don't mind me." She said, a tone of embaressment in her voice.  
  
Draco surpressed a wide grin. Hermione stared at him, but smiled as she saw Ginny's nerveous and embaressed face. She guessed what the conversation had been about.  
  
Meanwhile, everybody had finished their meal and mrs. Weasley had gone to fetch the desserts. When everybody had a small plate of pudding in front of them, Harry stood up.  
  
"Before we all start on this delicious looking dessert, I'd like to have your attention. I have something important I want to get off my chest. This question has been waiting in the back of my mind since our graduation, waiting until I had the actual guts to ask it. And for a while I thought I had waited too long, that it was too late. But now, I seem to have gotten a second chance and this time I won't let it slip away."  
  
The others stared at him expectingly. Draco had a look of wonder on his face, as if his mind was slowly putting two and two together. Hermione's mind had been a lot faster. She saw Harry turn to her. This couldn't be happening!  
  
He smiled and took something out of his pocket. He slowly got to one knee and offered her a little box.  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
His eyes sparkled. Someone gasped, probably mrs. Weasley.  
  
Hermione clasped her hand to her mouth, she didn't know what to say to him.  
  
Harry still smiled, but suddenly his smile disappeared as he saw something sparkle on her finger. His eyes turned angry. He got up, threw the box on the table and stormed out the diningroom.  
  
You could have heard a pin drop. No one moved. Hermione suddenly ran out the door too. Another moment of silence, until Draco ran after Hermione, carefully closing the door behind him.  
  
The others looked at each other with confused faces.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence. "What just happened?"  
  
A murmer filled the room until Ginny softly coughed.  
  
"I know." She said.  
  
Immediately everybody looked at her.  
  
"Harry asked Hermione to marry him, but she was already wearing a ring."  
  
"What?!" George said unbelievingly. "But how...who...what?"  
  
"Draco had asked Hermione the same thing...and she had said yes. Because, well, they had gotten together during their time in hiding..."  
  
She looked at the confused faces and sighed.  
  
"Hermione is marrying Draco, not Harry." She said patiently.  
  
It took a while before it seemed to dawn on them. Then they understood.  
  
"What the hell!"

* * *

"Harry, please wait!"  
  
"You could have at least had the decency to tell me you were engaged to that Malfoy!" He shouted as he walked away from her.  
  
"But it was only-"  
  
"When? How long have you been engaged?"  
  
"Since just before dinner. If you had listened, I would have told you."  
  
He shot her an angry look.  
  
"In front of everybody A complete fool!"  
  
She looked back at him with angry eyes. "Yeah well you didn't really listen, did you! I told you time and time again that I didn't want you near me and still you just kept on putting your arm around me!"  
  
At that moment Draco ran into their arguement. He looked from Harry to Hermione and back again.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Harry spat.  
  
Hermione's face was red with anger. "Don't you talk to him like that! You're jealous! You can't stand the fact that for once you didn't win. I'm not in love with you anymore and I'm not marrying you either! And I'll tell you this: At the moment, you're nothing more than a spoiled little boy, who didn't get his way. Running away like that. I love Draco and I'm marrying him because he's a sweet and mature person, who actually cares for other people than himself."  
  
Draco smiled at this, but looked away, unable to face Harry after this. Harry stared at Hermione. She had hit him where it had hurt.  
  
"You have no idea, Hermione, no idea how much I love you. And no idea how much you've hurt me."  
  
Draco stepped up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione closed her eyes for a second.  
  
"And you have no idea how much I love Draco." She said, turning around and taking Draco's hand.  
  
Harry watched them go upstairs. He looked at them angrily and punched his fist against the wall. A light cough surprised him.  
  
"Oh, hey Ginny."  
  
"Hey...are you okay?"  
  
He sighed. "No...no. I made a fool out of myself. Not just back there, but just now. I should have listened better. I'm such a jerk."  
  
Ginny took two more steps in his direction. "No, you're not. You're a real nice person, a caring preson. That's why I- we like you. You've just been hurt, that's all."  
  
He looked at her. "Thank you Ginny. You're nicer than I deserve."  
  
He pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you."  
  
"Come, let's go into the livingroom. Let's just sit down and talk. Let the others think and say what they want. You need to calm down and get your head together."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I'll just go to my room."  
  
He dully walked up the stairs.

* * *

* * *

Okay, I know this is a really short chapter...and I'm so sorry about that! But the next one is really really long! (Because I put two shorter chapters together and made them one.) But I hope you liked the chapter anyway!!!  
  
CinderBeauty: Thank you!!! [hugs]  
  
CrazyCruzet212: I'm glad you like it, but I'm nor writing a sequel. I think it's best to leave it the way it is. And besides, there are still two chapters to go! So, you'll see (I hope) why I don't plan on writing a sequel. Thanks for reviewing :)  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: hehe, poor Harry? Hmm, I'm not sure I agree...writing Harry this way made me hate Harry for a while...but I guess you're right. It is pretty sad for Harry. Anyway, Harry's back in my good book, so the next fic I'm writing about him won't be one with an evil or dislikeble Harry...  
  
Suzaku's Rose: thank you :D  
  
Exploded Toilet bowl: [blushes] thank you so much. And I just want to add that I love your name :D  
  
Dark Angels: I'm leaving for Danmark this Thursday, so I probably won't be able to read your feedback before I return from my holiday. But I'm glad you got it. (I mean to say; I'm glad I didn't send it to the wrong email adress :D) But I can't wait to read what you think about the first chapter, the second and third one are on their way. I think there are about...eight, yeah, eight chapters...  
  
I'm soooooooooooo glad so many people like this fic so much! It makes me happy :D I don't think I'll update before Thursday (unless, of course, I'm drowned in reviews :D) so this is probably the last update for a week or two. I hope you all have a great holiday! I'm sure I will have one, even though I gotta miss a lot of people and the weather's gonna be...less than average...(I mean, come on! Just look at the weather charts...Danmark and Holland aren't really two countries with exotic temperatures, are they...) But I KNOW I'll enjoy it anyway. So, I'll see you in a week or two, baibai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [hugs everyone tightly]   
- Raven55


	22. chapter twenty two: Final showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

- Chapter twenty two: Final showdown -  
  
Ron watched his friend. He sat still, looking out the window dully. He hadn't eaten a day.  
  
"Harry, mate, you sure you don't want something to eat? To drink?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ron bit his lip. "Okay...what about a game...chess, gobstones..."  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed. "Listen Harry. You've got to do something. This isn't healthy."  
  
"What's the point!" Harry said loudly. "Hermione's with Malfoy, I'm alone! I've got nothing, okay? Nothing. No family, no love."  
  
"You've got us. Friends! And Hermione's still our friend, even though she's marrying a Malfoy...a changed Malfoy at that."  
  
But Harry just stared out the window. "Ron, you don't know how much she meant to me. It hurts so much. I'd rather die than live like this."  
  
Ron wanted to say something, when suddenly the door flew open. Ginny came running in, her face was pale, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Ron!" she panted. "They're here! Fred and George are out there! Oh God they're here!"  
  
"Who, Ginny? Who!"  
  
Ginny sobbed heavily. Outside loud shouts and crashes were heard. Ron jumped to his feet.  
  
"Ginny, get Dumbledore and then hide. I don't want you out there. Hide yourself!"  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs. Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Come on, we've got to help."  
  
Harry jumped to his feet and stormed past Ron.  
  
"Ron, stay here with Ginny. I'm going out there to do the only thing I seem to be able to do. Stay here and make sure Ginny stays safe."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! Do it before I hex you!"  
  
Harry pushed him into a chair and stormed outside. Ron ran up the stairs. Ther he found Ginny being hugged by Hermione.  
  
"Mione!" Ron shouted. "Harry went outside!"  
  
Hermione gasped and turned to Draco, who hugged her.  
  
"The grown ups are all outside...Fred and George...and Harry too...how did they find us?" she asked quivering.  
  
Everybody stared at Draco.  
  
"Hey, no way! I did't even know the adress!" he shouted.  
  
"Then how-" But Ron was cut off by a loud bang.  
  
Everybody now stared at the front door, wands out. Suddenly people came inside. McGonagall and Snape were carrying Dumbledore, mrs. Weasley was crying, supported by her husband. Lupin came in last with George. Ron looked at them.  
  
"What happened? Where's Fred?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley cried even louder. Ginny burst into tears.  
  
"Oh no...Ron!" she hiccuped. "Fred!"  
  
"What happened? What? Where's Harry?" Hermione said in a trembling voice.  
  
Lupin sat down. "Death Eaters, they found us...somehow. Every single one of them was here...Fred and George were the first out there, and Fred was killed..."  
  
"He took a curse in the chest...it should've been me!" George interupted shakingly.  
  
Lupin continued. "When we came out...three dead bodies were on the ground. Fred and two Death Eaters...we killed them all, but Albus got hurt. We killed them all."  
  
He looked at Draco, who had gone pale.  
  
"All of them" he whispered hoarsly.  
  
Lupin nodded.  
  
Hermione took Draco's hand. "Draco...your father..."  
  
"My father got what he deserved."  
  
But his hand was shaking.  
  
"And Harry, what about Harry?" Ginny whispered.  
  
Lupin looked at her. "Ginny...he went on...he threatened to curse us if we followed him..."  
  
"Followed him where?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley sobbed in the background.  
  
"Followed him...to Voldemort. He's out there. Voldemort was waiting for Harry...calling to him."  
  
Ginny sat down, quivering even more. Hermione held Draco close.  
  
"He's facing Voldemort alone...alone!"  
  
Draco kissed her forehead and she knew what he was going to do as she looked into his face. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Please don't." she whispered. But she knew she couldn't change his mind.  
  
"He can't go alone. Harry will die. The Dark Lord won't fight fair. He can't be trusted. I will go too."  
  
"No, Draco, it's too dangerous." Snape said.  
  
But his mind was already made up. He looked around the group before he nodded his head just once.  
  
"I must do this."  
  
Then he ran out the door. Hermione flew to the window and could see him running down the street.

* * *

As he continued to run down the street he could smell fire and explosions. The smell of spells. He could see two figures standing at the end of the street.  
  
"We've been like this before, haven't we Harry." A cold voice said.  
  
"But this time I won't run away. I will win."  
  
Draco started to run. "Harry! No!"  
  
A bright light. A loud explosion. A burning smell.  
  
Both figures still stood tall, surrounded by total silence. Draco watched as slowly both bodies crumpled to the ground.  
  
Draco's heart stopped. Then it started to beat faster. As quick as he could he ran on. A tall, pale man was stretched out. Blood was coming from a headwound. The man was dead.  
  
A soft breathing came from the other body. It was Harry. Blood came from his mouth. Draco sat next to him on his knees.  
  
"Come on Potter, don't die on me now."  
  
Harry coughed. "No, let me die. What's the point of me now? Voldemort is dead...I have no other purpose."  
  
"No, that's bullshit Potter. If I didn't know better I'd say you were scared of going back to apologise. There's enough purpose for you to live. Don't just give in because a girl left you. There are enough other fish in the sea...and one is pretty close by. Come on. I'll get you home."  
  
Draco pulled Harry up and made him lean on his shoulder. "Come on Potter, you'll be okay."

* * *

"We need help!" Draco shouted.  
  
Immediately three pairs of feet came down the stairs. Ron and Ginny took Harry upstairs. Hermione flew into Draco's arms.  
  
"Don't you do that again. Don't you leave me behind again."  
  
"I could never leave you behind...never. But I couldn't leave him out there on his own. He wanted me to let him die. But I took him back here."  
  
Hermione hid her face in his shoulder. "I didn't know that loving you could hurt others like this..."  
  
Draco placed his arms around her. "Shh...he'll be okay. He's in good hands."  
  
"Yes...yes he is."  
  
Draco took her hand and took her upstairs. "You know...it's done. The war, it's over!"  
  
Her dark eyes lit up and a smile broke through.  
  
"And now...we could...if you want to...we can plan our wedding. You'll become mrs. Malfoy...even though the name might be stained."  
  
"The name was stained by your father. You proved more than you had to that a Malfoy can be honest and brave. I'd be honored to be mrs. Malfoy." And she sealed her words with a kiss.  
  
Ron came out the door and saw them. "Harry will be okay. He's just injured, he'll be alright. He's in good hands, Ginny is taking care of him."  
  
Draco grinned. "See? I told him there was one fish pretty close by."

* * *

Voldemort was right there. So close by. Harry felt himself being drawn towards the snake-faced man.  
  
'You'll die today, Harry.' A voice, cold as ice, said in his head.  
  
The man stared at him. A cold smile washed over his face and a victorious shimmer gleamed in his eyes.  
  
'You know you can't escape. You know you can't walk away. You feel it in your blood. You must stand before me today and die.'  
  
"No!" Harry shouted. "No! I won't die. I'll bring you down, Tom Riddle. The only thing that gives you power is your name. But it's not real. You're Tom Riddle, that's your name. Your muggle name. Your true name. Voldemort is the one who strikes fear in people's heart, but not Tom Riddle." Harry shouted.  
  
"You need a name and a mask to get what you want. But not anymore. That will all end right here! I'll be the one to survive today. You'll die and when you do, Tom. I'll bury you under your true, muggle, half-blood name."  
  
Voldemort glared at him. "Don't you call me a half-blood. I'm the most powerful wizard!"  
  
"But you still are a half-blood, just like me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"This is it. It will end here today. "We've been like this before, haven't we Harry."  
  
"But this time I won't run away. I will win."  
  
"No...you will not."  
  
A strange laughter filled his ears. It occured to him that Voldemort looked strange with a smile on his face. Suddenly he looked at the tip of a wand.  
  
"Goodbye Harry."  
  
Harry tried to move. A cold pain cut through his chest. Everything in front of his eyes went white. He stared at the face of his adversary.  
  
"...Tom...Tom!" he shouted.  
  
His body went rigid.  
  
"Tom!"  
  
He was twitching and sweating in his bed. Ginny carefully wiped his forehead with a damp cloth and stroked his hair out of his face.  
  
"Shh...it's okay, you're safe." She whisperd.  
  
He relaxed again. A feeling of rest washed through his body. She bent down and kissed his forehead.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a girl bending over over him. He relaxed as he felt a kiss on his forehead. He lifted his hand and layed it on her shoulder, pushing her back just enough to get her face above his. He stared into Ginny's brown eyes, who looked a bit embaressed.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
His smile faded slightly. "Oh...hey Ginny."  
  
"Harry, I was so scared."  
  
She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm...okay, Ginny. I'm okay." He patted her back awkwardly.  
  
She loosened the hug and, slightly hesitant, gave him a kiss on his cheek. Quickly she got to her feet and ran out the room.

* * *

* * *

Ahh...just returned from my holiday yesterday evening...i had 30 emails in my inbox!!! Wow! And it was great in Danmark. We had fantastic weather and my arms are even a bit tanned! Woohoo! That never happens usually...but anyway, you're here for the story and not my mindless rambling, hehe...  
  
Dark Angels: I totally agree about the fact that draco is more likable...but that depends on the story. I've written one while in danmark and Draco's a coplete jerk in that one, he's the malfoy from the books...hope you liked the update :D and I hope to hear from you soon about Angel :D  
  
anneyuan2000: thank you! :D  
  
Jay: I'm so glad you do :D hope you'll read it through to the end!  
  
Suzaku's Rose: [blushes] wow, I'm so happy I got the whole love-thing- problems right, because I'm never really sure abnout stuff like that, simply because I don't want anything to come across unbelievable, you know...  
  
Exploded Toilet Bowl: Jep, brotherly sisterly ties! I agree! But, when well written, they can have more than that. Because there are some fics out there in which their relationship is told so believable and sweet. You can believe in it if it's well written.  
  
Smrt cids: hehe, glad you like it :D You're the first one to comment about how it just kept changing everytime and I'm glad you like it that way. Because that was actually in the beginning never supposed to happen. It was supposed to be pretty straight foreward. But when I was writing it, it kind of just changed itself...  
  
CozzaGirl16: so many happy reactions....I feel so happy! Glad you like the fic!  
  
Riddleness: I didn't like the proposal that much myself, it came out of the blue and it was something I thought I could've written better...but if you like it, then it must be alright! p.s. THANKS!!!!!  
  
Shadowrayne: am I really that mean? Sniff sniff...but I'm REALLY flattered by your review. REALLY flattered!  
  
Andrea: sure thing, will do!  
  
LiLbLueangeL1223: Well, it's still not finished yet!! There's only one more chapter left to go, though...but I'm glad you like it!  
  
Lucerito-del-alma: luli! GIRL! Haven't seen you in AGES!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO haha! I was so happy yesterday when I opened my mailbox and found a review by YOU! I like making harry seem like a git, just for once, you know...and ginny, well, she'll snap him out of this thing for Hermione. Trust me. Too bad that, after this chapter, there's only one more left to go! Sniff...I'll talk to you soon! Luv, lot.  
  
So, hello again! I hope everybody had a fantasic holiday, just like I had. Though I definately have to admit that I missed all of my friends TERRIBLY! And I'm sure I'll be busy catching up with them on msn for ages! But I will update soon. Only one more chapter left to go...sniff....one more chapter and I'll have to say goodbye to you all....sigh. Oh well, that's how it goes eh. Anyway, I'll update soon. Hope to hear from all of you!   
- Raven55


	23. chapter twenty three: A new start

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Neither do I own the places. All I own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

**AN: **Normally the replies are at the bottom, I know, but because this is the last chapter I changed that. So here goes:  
  
Dark Angels: I can send the chappie again, if you've lost it, no prob :D Glad I'm not getting rid of you so easily :D:D

Raz Taz: Okay, that was very clear. You don't like the story. Everyone's entitled to his or her own opinion. But I'd like to know WHY. Because if you say that this story was 'ABSOLUTLY CRAP' then I'd like to know what was so crappie about it so that I might be able to improve. But just saying that this story was crap without giving me a reason was pretty pointless. So next time you want to flame one of my stories, tell me what is wrong with it instead of just blurting out you didn't like it.

Anneyuan2000: The reason why the chapter was so long was because I had added two really short ones together. :D Draco's a lot nicer than he should be, I know, but I like him that way, well, in this fic at least. I wrote another one in which he is the jerk we all know from the books

Joymouse-8675309: I know, it was really sudden. But I had to get it moving, because I was afraid it might be stretched out to long otherwise.

Exploded toilet bowl: yeah, you bet, Danmark was FAB. :D too bad that this is the last update for this story...

Lucerito-del-alma: ....[blush] i'm no genius...you wrote some very nice fics yourself young lady, don't go forgetting that!!! Ik hoop dat je ook ashes to ashes gaat lezen, maar dat duurt nog wel een tijd voordat ik klaar ben om die te gaan posten. Zou je voor mij PLEASE bring me to life willen lezen? Ik heb m twee dagen geleden gepost en ik wil SUPER graag weten wat je er van vindt :D :D :D  
  
CozzaGirl16: well, what Harry thinks of Ginny eh? You'll find out in this chapter :D  
  
Riddleness: Yeah, the death eater attack was pretty quick...and this chapter is DEFINATELY not one of my best...I totally forgot that I had killed Fred so no one's really grieving over the loss of him...But I'm glad you still liked the chapter.

**  
**Right...that's the replies done...now on to the last chapter! Not one of my best, I know. But I'm praying that you still like it.

* * *

**- Chapter twenty three: A new start -**

Soft whispers woke him. He didn't open his eyes right away, he wanted to know who were there.

"He was awake? So he's alright then, right?"

That was Ron.

"Shh Ron, don't talk too loud, you'll wake him."

That was Hermione.

"Yes. He needs his rest, you know."

"Talk about rest, you need some rest too, Gin. You haven't left his side for a moment. Get some sleep."

"No, no I'll be okay. Harry needs to be taken care of right now and I want to do that. It's something that I have to do."

He felt something cold on his forehead. He opened his eyes and once again stared into Ginny's eyes. She looked away and sat down in a chair near the window. Harry coughed.

He motioned Hermione to come closer. She sat down on the side of his bed and continued to wipe his forehead with the damp cloth.

"Hermione..." he siad.

But she didn't look at him. He grabbed her wrist and made her look at him.

"Hermione please."

"I'm still marrying Draco, you know. You can't change that."

"I didn't want to talk about that. I wanted to say...that I'm sorry. For everything."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "I know. Me too."

She hugged him and returned to her chair.

"Ginny, I'll leave you to take care of him. Come on Ron."

She dragged Ron out of the room. Ron closed the door.

"Mione?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to tell him?"

She hesitated. "I...don't know yet. Soon. When he's a bit better."

"And when he's found someone new?"

She laughed. "He already has. He just has to realise it."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head in the direction of the room.

Ron rolled his eyes too. "Yes I know Ginny likes him. But does he like her?"

"I think he does. He just has to open his eyes."

* * *

"Thanks Ginny. I heard you've been here the entire time. Thank you."

"I- You were ill. You were sweating and twisting and talking to yourself. I couldn't leave you alone."

He stretched out his hand to hers and she took it.

"You've not just been here now...you've been there for me always. Remember in sixth, I was knocked off my broom during practice and you caught me before the others had even seen I was falling. You're always there."

She looked down.

"I've also always liked you, Harry." She whispered.

She clasped her hand to her mouth and ran out the door. Harry's arm fell limply back down on the bed.

* * *

"And then...then I said I'd always liked him! Good God why did I do that?"

Her mother patted her on her back. "Calm down dear. It will be alright. Why don't you go up to Draco's room and fetch him and Hermione for dinner."

Ginny nodded and went up the stairs. She knocked on the door.

"You two aren't doing anything disgusting, are you? Because I'm coming in."

In the five seconds before she opened the door she hear giggles and laughter.

Hermione was on the bed, Draco next to her with his arm around her. They were looking through a magazine.

"Picking out new furniture?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, we want to change it a bit, you know. To get the bad memories out and make a new start."

Ginny nodded. "Okay, well, mum sent me up to tell you dinner is ready."

"Okay, we'll be there in a sec." Draco said, giving Hermione a kiss on her cheek.

Ginny rolled her eyes and went downstairs again. Draco smiled and stroked a strand of hair out of her face.

"A fresh start."

"For me and you."

He kissed her. Hermione let out a content sigh.

"I love you." She whispered.

He smiled and gave her one peck on the lips before helpig her up from the bed.

"Come, let's go down to eat. I'm starving."

Downstairs in the kitchen, the table was being set by Ron and George.

"Where's Ginny?"

"She's in Harry's room, checking if he's alright."

"Oh...should've guessed." Hermione said.

George smirked. "Yeah, if Ginny's missing, check Harry's room. How long do you think it will take them?"

Ron laughed. "Long enough...long enough."

Draco laughed too and took the plates out of a cupboard, setting them in place.

* * *

Ginny looked at the door nerveously. She should go in. But after last time...

She took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Hey Harry. Are you okay? Do you need anything? No? Good."

She turned around and wanted to leave, but Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Ginny? Are you okay? Are you angry with me?"

"No...of course not. Why would I be."

He looked at her. "I don't know. But why do you act so hostile?"

She sighed and wrestled her arm free from his grasp. "It's just that...this afternoon...when I said I liked you..."

Harry took her hand again. "I never said I liked you too. That's why you're like this. Of course I like you. We're friends, aren't we?"

Ginny burst into tears. "No! I like you Harry! More, much more than just friends!"

She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips on his. Before he could respond she had released him and had disapeared out the door. Harry wondered what had just happened.

"...wait! Ginny...I like you too..."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had prepaired a nice meal for everyone. On the table stood three pans of food and it smelled delicious. Ginny quickly sat down in an empty seat and stared at her full plate. Conversations were all around her.

"So, have you seen some furniture you like then, loves?" mrs. Weasley asked Draco and Hermione.

They nodded and started to tell mrs. Weasley about their plans. Ginny listened to them. She tugged at Draco's sleeve.

"Draco, when are you going to tell Harry?"

"Tell me what?"

Everyone looked at the door. Ginny stared fixedly at her plate.

"Harry! You're up!"

George poked Ginny with his elbow. "Hey Gin, your patient is up. You'd better go and help him."

She stood up from her chair, took Harry's arm and brought him to the table without looking at him. He sat down next to her and stared around the table. He hesitated, but took Ginny's hand under the table. He could tell she tensed up. Quickly she looked at him, blushed and looked back at her plate. But she held on to his hand.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked again.

Draco looked at Hermione and she at him.

"Well..." she said. "Draco and I...we won't be living here much longer. We have decided to go and live at Malfoy Manor...we're leaving tomorrow."

Harry's grip on Ginny's hand tightened for a moment.

"...Oh? " he said.

Ginny looked at him from the corner of her eye, but he didn't look angry or hurt. Just surprised.

"I guess...that's good. A new start. To get away from all this hassle."

Hermione smiled and relieved and snuggled up a bit closer to Draco, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Yes. A new start." She said contently.

* * *

The hall was filled with packed suitcases and trunks. Everyone had come to say goodbye. Ginny hugged Hermione, then Draco.

"Good luck you two. And invite me to your wedding okay?"

"Of course we will. I'll miss you." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny again.

Ron hugged Hermione next. "You'll stay in contact, won't you?" he asked. "You'll write, right?"

Again she smiled. "I will. I'll have to. Who else can give you information about stuff you don't know anything about. I don't think anyone else here read 'Hogwarts: A History'."

Ron shook Draco's hand. "You be good to her, though I have no doubt you will. Good luck with everything, mate."

Draco smiled. "Thanks. We'll invite you to stay at our place some time. A nice get-together."

Hermione looked around the group. She had said goodbye to everyone...except Harry. He hadn't come. But then, there he was. He came down the stairs.

"Wait! Don't go. I haven't said goodbye yet."

He hastily made his way forward, through the group. He pulled Hermione into a deep hug.

"I'll miss you. Have lots of happiness, okay? I wish you both the best. I hope you'll invite me to the wedding as well."

"Of course we will. Goodbye Harry. I'll see you again some day."

"Goodbye Hermione."

He released her from his hug and looked at Draco. He stepped forward and after heitating less than a second, stuck out his hand. Draco took it with a smile on his face.

"Best of luck, Harry."

"Yes, thank you. You too. And...thank you for saving my life. You were right. There was one fish pretty close by...thank you...Draco."

They released each other's hand. Harry stepped back a little. Hermione looked around, taking in all the faces one lsat time.

"Goodbye everyone, bye!"

Draco threw his wand arm out. With a loud snap the Knight Bus appeared. Stan Shunpike started loading on their luggage and after waving goodbye one last time, Draco and Hermione got on the Bus.

"To Malfoy Manor please."

And with a loud BANG it disapeared.

Harry slowly walked back to the others. He stopped in front of Ginny and took her hand.

"A new start. For all of us." He said.

He leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened with shock, but closed when she felt his tongue against her lips. She kissed him back, her hands in his neck, his around her waist. They were completely oblivious of the world around them.

Somewhere in a corner Ron payed George a cauldron cake. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing happily.

A new start had been made.

**- The End -

* * *

**

Well, that was it ladies and gentlemen :D The final chapter! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewd this fic, I'm really grateful for that. I hope you all enjoyed this and maybe you'll read one of my other stories as well. I've written one that still needs to be typed called _Ashes to Ashes._ But before I can start posting that one I'll be busy on another fioc called _Angel_. (That one's a ff8 fic, so not all of you might be interested) But I truely hope that I'll see you all when I post _Ashes to Ashes_. I'm giving each and everyone of you a hug and a chocolate chip cookie because you've been such nice reviewers. Thank you!!!  
- raven55


End file.
